HauntKage
by Rangrids
Summary: When Hashirama died, he thought he will enjoy afterlife, until Shinigami kicked his butt to the living realm with a task to look after Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Naruto on the other hand, was praying desperately for the ghost to leave her alone.
1. The child,The Bastard & Know-it-all

**Disclaimer: I down't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special thanks to my Beta Konomon.**

**UPDATE: To those who read this chapter already, second chapter is already finished. It only needs beta reading and some finishing touches. There's a message at the end of the chapter that I forgot to write earlier. It's VERY IMPORTANT to please read it! Thank you! **

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Child, The Bastard and Mister know-it-all**

_He stood in front of him in all his ghostly glory, his gaze never leaving the human. _

"_Your task is to look after that child and don't even dare to mess it up!" He said in a ghastly voice._

"_Ooh! So in other words I'll be a guardian angel!" Big goofy grin, that the man was adorning right now, was starting to irritate him._

"_Call it whatever you please for all that I care! All I want, is your answer, not your opinion or messed up mortal views. Are you up for this task or not?" _

_The man in front of the Shinigami let out a silent breath. 'Were gods always this grumpy?' There was silence for a few moments between them. Hiding his eyes under the long bangs of black straight hair he remained quiet, pretending that he was thinking deeply. Finally, smiling like a Cheshire cat, he asked._

"_So…When do I start?"_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief the Shinigami wasn't a sadistic, divine being that liked seeing poor souls being either tortured or humiliated, nor did he enjoy doing it. Where mortals got that idea he didn't know. He didn't want to know how they came to believe that he personally came to reap their souls once their time was up, or that he ate their souls. He simply existed to supervise spirits, so they could leave their temporary home and pass on to the afterlife, their permanent home, while his sibling and counterpart - Life, looked after them, so they went to the living world for the new beginning, that was it.

Even if Death wasn't interested in the realm where the living resided, like his sister, he still kept his ear out for any interesting information that was worth his attention. Alas, exiting things rarely happened, but it was still better than spending his time playing card games with other gods, or being annoyed by the foul-mouthed Jashin accompanied by his endless cursing, masochism and sadism.

So when Life came to urge him to watch what mortals were up to, he wasn't expecting much, but still went along with her, just to escape from the strip poker that one of gods from some other world suggested. He played it once, it could be said that some deities aren't eye candies. Which was the reason why it left him scarred for the rest of his existence. How did humans came up with such terrifying games was a mystery to him.

* * *

"Next time I'll definitely send it to the other side…" When he saw a young boy with spiky dark hair, no older than twelve, playing stone skipping, who soon was joined by another brunette of the same age, he didn't know how to respond, he wasn't expecting much, but this was ridiculous.

He turned to Life and looked her in the eye as if asking for her reasons showing this to him. What she said next piqued his interest a little.

"Fate said that these two will be the ones to mold the future, for the better or worse. I think it said something about a child of prophecy too… Shame, I ran off from it, before it had a chance to finish what it was saying." Her impatience, when she was exited, was infamous among the gods. Even if she was like that all the time it didn't mean she didn't felt guilty for being impatient and running off from Fate, before it finished what it had to say. It didn't help the matter that Fate, actually rarely, bothered to talk at all.

"You should for once listen till the end, you know? When it bothers to say anything at all it's really important and shouldn't be ignored." When Life bowed her head down with her long, blond locks falling along, he knew that he hit a sensitive subject. Even though, he loved his younger sister dearly, it didn't mean he would be lenient with her. Right now he was a little disappointed with his sibling, also a bit angry. It was no longer a surprise to him, whenever she agreed to change herself, to stop and listen till the end what others had to say, that it would never last for long. Because she would always, in the end, return to her old habits. It was simply in her nature do to so, because Life, without her bursting energy and curiosity, wouldn't be herself.

"My apologies, brother, but you know pretty well how I am when I'm exited." Death didn't disagree, he simply nodded.

"But to be honest, right now I don't see anything special, so I guess we'll have to wait then." With that being said she turned, golden locks swaying around her, and vanished from Death God's sight.

* * *

The next time the Goddess of life dragged him out to the living world, he couldn't help, but be pleasantly surprised, just like his counterpart. Gone were those boys who played and spared near the river, now in their places stood two men, with such power, yet not seen in this world. Power that shook the world, one that said by mortals to be rivaled only by gods themselves. Same men whose clans fought each other for years and finally agreed to stop the bloodshed.

There, where the two boys from both enemy clans met as strangers, without knowing each other's identity, whose dreams were as big, if not bigger, than bijuus all put together. Now in that fateful meeting place, was a growing village hidden by leaves, built by said two ambitious boys, now men.

Despite himself, Shinigami smiled along with Life as they watched human children laughing, running and playing to their heart's content without a care in the world. Stand owners in the marketplace shouting prices and promoting their products, families dinning out, women searching for discounts for food and clothes, men looking and complimenting craftsmanship of tools and weapons.

"They really did change the future for the better. Just look at this place, brother! People can finally live without fear of war and losing their loved ones, moreover it's so lively here, everyone is happy!" Life couldn't be more happy, that was crystal clear. As she continued to babble on, Shinigami was nodding, barely even listening to her, lost in his own thoughts as he looked at the scene. Goddess noticed his behavior, but didn't comment on it, her elder sibling was restless as of late and she had a vague idea why.

Even if Death god's duty required that he must guide the souls to the afterlife to the dimension in between, it didn't mean that he wanted to. It's one of the reasons why he disliked wars. But the reason he was lost in thought, was because he couldn't get out of his mind what Fate told him not so long ago.

"_Soon a chain of events will start, and it won't lead to anything good. We might need to interfere sooner or later…"_

* * *

He stared at the fight that was ending in the valley, eyes void of any emotion. It will be soon recorded in history and will be known as Valley of The End. The rain was pouring heavily as heavens themselves were mourning over the end of one's life, friendship of both and another's lose of freedom.

He heard sobbing to his left, delicate palms and fingers, hiding his younger sister's tear stained face. To his right he heard Fate sigh, he looked it in the eyes, he could see sadness, exasperation, frustration and recognition in its gaze, as if it expected this outcome, but is not satisfied with it and hoped for another.

Life felt a hand with long nails on the top of her head, that belonged to her older sibling, gently stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

Fate's eyes softened as its gaze fell on the girl. It didn't know how to comfort others when they were feeling down, but it would at least try, as humans said "it's the thought that counts".

"I might feel or know most things that will happen in the future, some things are meant to be, some are not, there are even rare cases, when rules of our creators are defied. But in this case I can't do anything about it. What happened here was meant to be."

As it said that both Life and Death could only nod.

* * *

_Breath in, breath out… Breath in, breath out…_

The war torn land, used like a canvas, painted in blood. The water of life flowing from wounds of the fallen painting the ground more and more in red. The lone figure of a man stood in the middle of what used to be a wasteland, now filled with corpses and unnaturally grown trees and their roots, some piercing through said corpses.

The man had long, black, straight hair, tan skin, wearing the remains of once red armor under which were a tattered black shirt and a pair of dark pants. Due to the unbelievable damage he sustained during the battle, he was known as Shodai Hokage and one of founders of Konohagakure, and as Shinobi no Kami, Hashirama Senju.

His breathing was ragged. It didn't take long for him to fall on the ground and continue to breath heavily. He knew it, the end was near. Even if he was recognized as the most powerful shinobi of his era, the one to defeat and kill the infamous Madara Uchiha, it didn't mean that he was unbeatable or for that matter - immortal.

He knew very well that he probably wouldn't walk out of this battle alive, when he signed up for this. Even if his wife and brother were protesting and demanding to take at least one of them with him, he wouldn't. He didn't want any of his precious people dying along with him. There were too many shinobi on the other side of the battlefield to count, even if they weren't as strong as him, he was only one man against countless enemies, and sooner or later they would tire him out.

_Breath in, breath out…_

He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as his body allowed. He could confidently say that he lived to the fullest, there was nothing to regret. He fulfilled his dreams, had a wonderful wife and kids, a caring younger brother. He saw his children grow up, even saw his little granddaughter grow a little as well, heck, he even taught her how to gamble! He laughed a little as the image of little Tsuna counting money better than any bankers of world's biggest banks popped in his mind after closing his eyes. It didn't hurt so much to laugh, his body was already numb. With last breath he let out, Shinobi no Kami was gone.

* * *

Fate prided itself as being very knowledgeable, composed and hardy, if ever fooled. So when worried Shinigami came to it, it knew that something was up. When upset Shinigami always bothered to visit, it practically _screamed_ trouble or that you were doomed. Wanting to just get over with it, it started a conversation, for once.

"Something occurred." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Madara Uchiha's soul has yet to be seen in the reception dimension." To say that Karma was shocked to the core would an understatement.

* * *

While Fate searched for that accursed soul of Uchiha with Life sometimes accompanying it, when she had some free time to spare, it was getting more and more agitated. _'When a human dies in the living domain, its soul should immediately appear in the reception dimension, so why that mortal hasn't materialized there yet? Unless he still is breathing, because there's no way that his soul would be lost. If either angels or demons see that human left his body without finishing what it wanted to do, first thing they do is either inform the archangels or the higher rank demons that they will oversee those souls, and neither of them had reports about Madara Uchiha, moreover I saw with my own eyes that that brat 'died'. Trouble will befall all of us if we don't solve this mystery soon. I really wish that I would be wrong for once…'_

* * *

So when Goddess of Life came running to Fate, crying and rambling something about a boy smashed by a huge rock, it didn't bother to listen, more focused on calming down the upset goddess. That was a futile attempt, since the girl started sobbing even more and babbling about _Obito, Uchiha, smashed, saved, teammates._

That's when Death himself appeared next, walked up to his sister, put his hand on her head like he always did, when she was upset and turned to it. The look it got didn't please it at all, that same damn look he got all those years ago.

What Shinigami spoke next made Karma do something that neither he nor Life ever thought they would live to see: Fate, the most composed deity to ever exist, snapped. What they saw that day was most amazing, horrifying and traumatizing sight they had the honor to see for themselves.

* * *

"_Obito Uchiha, whose body was broken by the falling boulder and should've died due the injuries he sustained, failed to arrive to the world in between heaven and hell, also known as the reception dimension."_

_Heavy, long silence had befallen all occupants in the space which was broken by the most murderous roar siblings ever heard._

"_Those damned Uchihas!"_

_The sight that accompanied that inhuman howl wasn't pretty at all._

* * *

"I'm going to be a mother, ttebane!"

"I'm going to be a father!"

"Wah! They gonna have a baby! Did ya hear? _A baby_!" To say that Life was feeling ecstatic was to put it mildly. Both Shinigami and Karma's ears hurt and were feeling headache coming up also. Fate looked pleadingly at Death, practically begging him to stop the girl with impressive pair of lungs. He in return glared at it, after all it was its fault that they were right here. They would have been spared of this misery if Fate wouldn't have had one of its _I'm smart, but I'm also sometimes stupid_ moments and summoned him and his hyperactive brat on sugar high of a sister here.

Fate apologetically bowed its head, and Death decided that he had enough, so he quickly put his hand on the babbling girls mouth to shut her up and opened a portal to one of the realms he liked to reside in in his free time. As he walked through the portal along with said girl, who still couldn't talk, he glanced over his shoulder to see it following him, still with its head down.

When they arrived he glared coldly at Karma, silently urging it to say what it wanted and just be gone, and while on its way take his sister with it. He just wanted to be done with this mess and get a break from both of them and relax, because he really needed to.

"So, so, why you wanted us there? Why, why? Hey, Karma!" As Life started to whine while clinging to it, it could very well feel Shinigami drilling a hole through his head just with his glare.

"Those two will become parents of a Child of the Prophecy." That finally shut her up and let it go. "That child is destined to change, not only the future, but the shinobi world itself, and I'm confident that for the better." At this Lifes eyes shined with excitement, Death also looked pleased.

"But there's also something that makes me uneasy." at this siblings' wings and horn for ears respectively twitched just like a dog's who was called by its owner.

"During the child's birth the masked man, claiming to be our _beloved _elder Uchiha, sets Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. I cannot see further, but I don't need my powers to know that this event will lead to something _big,_ which will lead to something even _bigger_."

"Will it be a boy or a girl? Didn't you say that you cannot see pass the child's birth? How do you know that something will happen?" Life asked, her green eyes shining in the light of the space they were currently in. When a maniacal grin appeared on Fate's face, which Life swore was one of the most creepiest things she ever laid eyes on, it said,

"Gut feeling of course! Oh and it's a boy."

* * *

"It's a boy you said, it's a girl I say." Was the first thing that Life said after all three of them had witnessed the birth of the child, Kyuubi's extraction and now were watching as Kyuubi was destroying Konoha and killing more and more people with each second.

"Don't blame Fate for that, you know very well that it, as a genderless deity, confuses genders of humans, our fellow gods aren't of much help either as they have barely any visual resemblance of a human being…" Karma was already blushing from embarrassment, but after Death's comment it resembled a tomato more than ever.

"Talking from experience, brother?" When the god didn't answer she continued, "Is this the reason why you avoid playing card games?" Silence was the only answer she got. She burst out laughing and gasping for air. Now it was Death who was standing there red faced and embarrassed. Deciding to stand up for its friend who earlier stood up for it, Fate coughed into its fist successfully getting attention from both.

"Right now the strongest bijuu to exist is destroying the village and killing people left and right and all you can think about right now is strip poker?"

Life bowed her head ashamed of herself as Death let out sigh of relief. He looked at the mountain monument completely tuning out all the chaos around him and noticed the masked man confronting the current leader of the village.

"Let's go, it seems that Yondaime Hokage is taking the battle with Madara imposter elsewhere."

As they arrived at the clearing for the final clash of two men, they saw a man clad in black arrive also from the swirl.

"This is it, soon will come the moment. Don't talk, don't ask, just watch, both of you, what you'll see later tonight, after this, during and after the fight will shape the future." Fate ordered both its fellow deities.

"You're pretty talkative this past century and a half, you know that? If things weren't so serious I would have thought that you were ill!"

"Freya, beings of our kind don't get sick."

"I know that, brother!"

"Good, now be a good girl, be quiet and watch." With a pout, adorning her cherubic face, did as she was told.

"Are you Uchiha Madara? No…He's long dead…"

"Oh? I don't know about _that_…"

"On second thought, it doesn't matter who you are. Why you attacked the village?"

"Oh you know, it's fun, part of my plan to start a war to bring peace." The man now identified as 'Madara' said as it was a casual thing to say, while taking out chains and went for Minato.

Slamming Resengan in the back of his enemy The Yellow Flash proceeded to break contract between his opponent and the Demon Fox.

"A contract seal?! Are you trying to free Nine-Tails from my control?"

"No, I already did that!" As they both jumped away from each other, to put some distance, the injured man complimented Hokage's skills and left with a promise to return.

Hokage, once again, appeared in his village, deities tagging along with him, without his knowledge. Thinking fast and summoning Gamabunta the toad boss summon, asked him to hold the fox still till he gathered enough chakra to teleport himself and the fox that was preparing for another attack.

After a moment both the Fox and Yondaime were gone and not few seconds later a blast far away was seen. Seeing it, the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, went there with hope to help his successor.

In the clearing, where giant tailed beast was chained to the ground with the chakra chains of its previous host, the current leader of the village was making hand seals for the sealing jutsu. **Dead Demon Seal. **As he finished, Death, who was standing nearby with his companions suddenly vanished, surprising the other two, and appeared behind the young Hokage.

What surprised all three deities was that the Shinigami didn't look like he originally did. Now his appearance was a grotesque version of his original form. Long white shaggy hair that were holding his summoner's soul, two red horns on top, skin and bones of a body, greyish blue skin, loose white robes and a tanto in his mouth full of sharp teeth.

He was really displeased with this situation, but would bare with it, settled with watching the married couple talk, he wasn't in control of his body anyway. The husband explained to his spouse that after he'll finish the **Dead Demon Seal** she would be able to help their daughter when she will try to take control of Bijuu's power that will be sealed in her. Then about how they are a family of shinobi. As husband explained how he cannot replace a mother and fill her role in rising their child and so should do it herself even if it will be for a brief moment.

"Dying to make a better life for his child, that's the stuff you let the father handle." That being said Shinigami's hand covered in ancient writings and praying beads shot through man with blond hair and to ancient beast ripping it's Yang Half and sealing it into the said man.

Minato then summoned the altar to seal the rest of Kyuubi into his newborn daughter. As he placed the girl on the altar, Kyuubi, who had chains on himself loosened greatly thanks to being shrunken half his original size, moved its hand to kill the child it would be sealed in. But that was a futile attempt as both child's parents used they bodies to stop the attack as a result getting their bodies pierced by one of the beasts claws.

Summoning Gamatora and entrusting him to deliver the key of the seal to his teacher, Minato prepared himself to use **Eight Trigrams Seal**, he reminded Kushina that time was limited as Shinigami took out the tanto from his mouth.

"Naruto," She started "Don't be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big girl. Take your bath every day, go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends, it doesn't matter how many, just make sure they're real friends, people you can trust, even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu… I was never good at it, maybe you'll be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not. Don't feel bad if you can't do it. Make sure you listen to the teachers. And remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi. As for men… I know you'll want a boyfriend someday, just try not to pick an asshole, try finding someone like your father… And be careful with Jiraya-sensei!"

As tears started to flow down her face she continued. "Naruto, you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. So remember who you are! Find a goal, a dream. There's so much more I want to say, to teach you about. I want to stay with you… I love you…" After she finished, Kushina apologized for taking her husband's time which he didn't mind, since everything he wanted to say was said by her.

**Eight Trigrams Seal!**

* * *

"You cut and _ate_ his soul! Since when did you eat human souls?!" Shinigami was already back in his normal form, covering his "ears" while Life was screeching at him.

"I don't do that and have never done it before until that idiot used me to seal Kyuubi and as payment for summoning me, he gave me his soul that I had to eat! You thing I liked that? Because I don't! My stomach feels funny just thinking about it."

"Change of subject, what are we going to do with the Child of Prophecy, Karma?" Said deity removed its hands from its ears, Shinigamis mirroring his movements and grumbling something about mood swings. Life continued speaking:

"Kyuubi killed many villagers and shinobi and there's no way they will forgive it, or it's jailor. Most civilians and probably many shinobi, whose minds and judgement will be clouded with hatred and sadness of losing their loved ones, they will resent the child for she had no control over."

"You are right, Freya. That will a problem, since human's cruelty knows no bounds, just like their stupidity…They won't even try to see the difference between jailor and its prisoner." Death also joined the conversation.

"And it will lead to the child being shunned by the villagers and them trying to get rid of it. She will be placed in the orphanage since her parents are dead. They will barely take care of it, just to keep it alive so they wouldn't incur the wrath of reinstated Sandaime Hokage. Then, when the little one will be old enough to start her education she will be sabotaged making her chances of survival on battlefield lesser. Shop owners probably won't let her near the stands either… so she will often be hungry…"

"We cannot let that happen! We have to do something Karma, Shinigami! If Naruto- chan will grow up weak or die on her first mission then Madara will be free to rule the world!" Life won't let a child suffer, foretold child or not.

"Correction, Madara's imposter." Death stated, he wasn't happy with how world's to be savior will live. But maybe, just maybe they could do something, something that wouldn't disturb the flow of the universe, but that impossible if any of them will act directly…

"We cannot do it, if we will then the flow will be disturbed." Fate spoke unknowingly voicing Death god's thoughts.

"Unless we have someone else do it for us…" At that both Fate and Life snapped their heads at Death looking at him like he turned again in that monstrosity that humans imagined him to be.

"What do you have in mind, Shinigami?"

"It's really simple, Karma! We could use someone who was strong enough to defeat the real Madara Uchiha to help out the little one, do you follow me?"

"You damn sly bastard…" At this he smirked at his sister, while Life herself was adorning Cheshire cat grin. Fate just looked at both of them and nodded showing that it approved what Shinigami wanted to do. Getting his friends approval he snapped his fingers, one of receptionist arriving instantly.

"Your orders Shinigami-sama?"

"Go fetch Hashirama Senju."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of HauntKage!

So what do you think? I really want to know if you liked it or not since this my first fic, so I really would appreciate reviews and criticism so I could improve my writing skills.

**IMPORTANT! A MUST READ!: First two chapters are mostly told from Gods' side to set the stage for the story! Some OC's (who aren't deities) who will appear in the story are _ONLY_ for the purpose _TO BRING OUT_ one or another side of Hashirama and Naruto and help with character development or act as messangers, so OC's _WON'T BE_ main characters. Thank you!**

**Till next time then!**


	2. Always inform The Lady of Time

**IMPORTANT/WARNING: Some of you might have not seen it, but I have updated Chapter 1 since I forgot to write a message, so I'll repeat it here as well. First two chapters and a small part of chapter 3 will be told from another party's side and there will be some OCs that show up in chapter 2. The OCs that are not deities are **_**only for the purpose of showing one or another side of Hashirama and Naruto, their character development. I need it to set up the stage for the story.**_** OCs **_**AREN'T**_** the main characters, their role is mostly as messengers. Thank you!**

Chapter Summary: Hashirama is suddenly summoned by Shinigami. While Death and Senju are having a meeting an accident occurs. At the same time Naruto is getting older and discovers the happiness and comfort that a few of her close friends can bring, not knowing that her life will take a drastic turn.

**Special thanks to my beta Konomon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

_Japanese tea ceremony might take up to four hours, tea parties might take up to four years._

**Chapter 2: Always inform the Lady of Time.**

If one asked Hashirama Senju what he imagined afterlife to be, he would simply answer that it was a peaceful place where one could go and do whatever he or she wanted and no one would bother you there.

The same moment the Senju clan head had died, he arrived at the gates of the world between heaven and hell. He stared at the only object in the void which happened to be an enormous double door gate that looked to be made out of heavy, thick, dark metal with green crystals in the middle of each door, oozing some kind of energy or light.

He felt a tap on his right shoulder and glanced over in that direction. He saw a young woman, probably in her twenties, smiling at him. She had short, spiky hair with a light shade of green, dark brown eyes almost black and a fair skin. She wore some kind of a uniform: consisting of white, short sleeved blouse tucked in a black pencil skirt that reached her knees and a pair black shoes to finish the outfit. Overall she was a pretty young woman.

"Atrealumbra. Welcome to the Atrea, also known as "Reception Dimension" or the world between heaven and hell, from where spirits, such as yourself, are sent either to heaven or hell. My name is Lelija and I will be your guide until you are sent where you belong."

"Are-arieruna! My name is Hashirama Senju, pleased to meet you!" He couldn't pronounce that strange word on his first try, which seemed to be a greeting here, so he just settled with introducing himself and gave his guide a pleasant smile.

"It's Atrealumbra, it's a tradition here to greet spirits such as yourself or The Twelve Lords of the Afterlife in such a manner. Now, is there anything you would like to know?"

For a moment Hashirama stood there, stroking his chin like he had grown a beard, thinking what to ask her.

"Are there any gardens or trees that need to be taken care of? Since I will stay in afterlife for a while, might as well do something productive." Lelija looked at him for a moment nodding slowly.

"Then please, follow me, Senju." she turned around and led him through the gates.

* * *

"Go fetch Hashirama Senju."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama." As he disappeared to do as he was ordered, Fate also decided to head out.

"I'll go get Lady Siel, we will need her help if we want our plan to be a success."

"What plan, Karma? Brother only mentioned that we should send Hashirama Senju to help Naru-chan, why do we need her help?"

Fate left without answering her so Death explained instead of it.

"Because, my dear sister, if we send him right away he won't be able to do anything as 'Naru-chan' is still a newborn, in other words he will be useless."

"But wouldn't sending him early on, help him with the task that we will entrust to him? I mean he would need information about politics now; the current standing of countries and hidden villages, their people, culture and trends, and most importantly his target."

"I actually haven't thought about this. Well it seems you have brains after all sis!" At this Life turned away from her brother with a pout, she never got used to his teasing.

"I'll go get some snacks and tea. How does that sound?"

At the suggestion of a tea party, that they will probably have, she jumped, hugging him, while thanking him with a big smile on her face. Then she stopped, let go of her brother, looked him straight in the eye, all of sudden very serious.

"If Karma went to get Lady Siel, you will get the snacks, what will I do?"

"You'll wait for our victim." After hearing 'victim' she got exited, small smile turning in a devious smirk, she asked.

"Prank?"

"Prank." He whispered. Giving a wink, he vanished.

"Hashirama Senju, here I come! Er… you come!"

* * *

So far Hashirama was enjoying heaven. It had lots of forests, parks and gardens full of trees he have never seen before, when he was alive, so he enjoyed researching and taking care of them. But he especially loved that monstrous bonsai tree that was owned by Vaizel , Lord of Freedom and that golden apple tree that was growing in the garden of Lady Yustiel.

It was another beautiful day in heaven and today Hashirama was heading towards the Sea Blue Forest. That forest was named after the trees that looked a lot like Sakura trees, but their petals were deep blue and they glowed, so when falling and blown by the wind they created an image of waves crashing into a coast, hence the name.

Just as he was about to step into the forest a man appeared in front of him. He looked really familiar, like someone he knew…wait a second he looked just like her!

"Hey! Are you by any chance Lelija's relative? " The man blinked at him, smiled with a goofy smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yup! She's my elder twin sister! Isn't she a looker, eh? Oh I'm Zairo! But that aside, Shinigami-sama has summoned you."

"Shinigami?" He looked questioningly at the man identified as Zairo.

"Yeah, don't ask me why, man, it's the first time he asked to get someone." Before Hashirama could ask anything else, Zairo smacked him on the shoulder and both of them vanished as blue petals fell down to the ground.

* * *

"And that's why we need your assistance." Fate just finished telling the whole situation to Lady of Time, who was listening with rapt attention.

"I see, it's indeed troubling, but don't worry I will help." As she stood up, took her staff and was ready to go with Fate, suddenly she stopped and turned to it.

"I was wondering lately, Karma-kun…Are you alright? This past century and a half you've gotten pretty talkative…" It didn't say anything and just opened the portal.

* * *

"Here we are 'Rama dude!"

"It's Hashirama, Zairo-san."

"Whatever, man."

They were interrupted by a cough. Taking that as a sign to leave, the receptionist did just that, leaving the confused Senju behind.

"It's been a long time Hashirama-san, I'm happy to see you here!" Said man turned to the girl, eyes wide. So this was Shingami? Wasn't it supposed to look more terrifying, demonic and with a scary aura, like it's about to eat your soul? What he was seeing was anything but that.

The girl was no older than twelve with long blond hair, almost reaching the floor with white small wings poking out from the sides of her head in the place, were humans usually have ears. She was wearing a simple white dress that reached the floor. She was also holding some kind of a staff with rings in her left hand.

She extended her right hand showing that she wanted to shake hands with him. Wanting to be polite, Hashirama took her hand, but before he could shake it he felt an electric impact and withdrew it instinctively. At that she began laughing.

"That was very…mean of you Shinigami-san…" He was sitting on the ground, legs drawn to the chest with a gloomy aura around him.

"Hey I didn't meat to upset you, cheer up it's depressing as it is already, we don't need you to add any more!" She shouted. As the shinobi stood up, his gloomy aura dispersing, she added;

"You know… I'm not Shinigami. I'm Life, his younger sister! Well actually, we're the same age and all… but for some reason our creator made us like that, so yeah!" That surprised him.

"Really?! Then can you tell me more about -", before he could finish speaking a portal appeared and two figures stepped out.

The first one had long blood-red hair reaching its waist with two dragon horns on top, black soulless eyes it wore a red kimono. Hashirama couldn't guess if it was male or female.

The second figure was a woman. She was wearing a long golden dress which looked to be made from big scales, her eye color was something close to orange, with long wavy blond hair that reached her waist, with a red ornamented headband that kept most of her hair in place. Like Life she was holding a golden staff.

"Ah, little Freya, long time no see!", she then proceeded to embrace the poor girl to death(if it was even possible) not caring that she was being watched by the only mortal in the room.

Seeing that Lady of Time won't stop squeezing the Goddess of Life anytime soon, Fate turned to the confused man in front of it.

"I apologize for their behavior, but as you see they are quite busy." As Hashirama just nodded dumbly, it continued, "I think introductions are in order. You are already acquainted with Freya, The Goddess of Life. The one holding her is the Lady of Time, Lady Siel." Both females hearing their names being mentioned stopped hugging and struggling, turned to give Fate and Senju their full attention.

God of Fate was about to continue when another portal appeared in the room. Death stepped out with his hands full with bags and with a lollipop in the mouth, followed by two green headed receptionists who were holding trays with silverware and plates on one, and with mugs full of steaming beverage on another.

"And that one with horns is God of Death, Shinigami, ", it gestured to the pale man, then placed its palm on its chest, gesturing to itself, "I'm God of Fate, Karma, pleasure to meet you, Hashirama Senju."

Hashirama, taking a moment to look at each divine being, shook his head and introduced himself, "Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju, nice to meet you."

Before anyone in the room could say anything Life run up to her brother and gleefully screamed:

"Tea party!"

* * *

As the sun was setting dyeing the streets, buildings and any corner it could reach in an orange hue, the old man in ceremonial red and white robes, was walking down the road, with a child holding his hand. The child looked up at her older companion, eyes shining with childish innocence and curiosity.

"Are we there yet, Jiji?", she asked. Earlier that day when he came to visit her at the orphanage he promised her that he will take her to eat at the place called "Ichiraku Ramen."

The old man, also known as Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, chuckled.

"Not yet, Naruto, be patient. Those who are patient are always rewarded." Now determination burning in her eyes, she resolved to be patient. If what Jiji said is true then she will be rewarded at that restaurant, which probably served yummy food and yummy food was a rarity.

They continued walking and soon a stand came into view. Taking a seat and helping his young companion to sit on the stool, she looked around in wonderment, Hiruzen waited until the other customers will be server so they could order.

They didn't have to wait long till girl, which looked to be in her early teens, came to take their order.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, pleasure to see you, I guess you'll take the usual?", he nodded. She was about to turn to give the order to the chef, when she noticed a mop of bright blond hair. As she looked closer, she let out a squeal.

"Oh my goodness! Just look at you! What a cutie!" As the teenage girl was praising her as the most adorable thing she ever saw, the younger girl blushed at the sudden attention. It seemed to her that she made a good first impression, judging from the fawning that pretty lady was doing. Deciding that the lady was a nice person, she smiled widely and introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Naruto! What is yours, onee-chan?"

Giving a smile of her own she introduced,

"My name is Ayame!", at the same time a man walked up to them smiling and introduced himself as well, "And my name is Teuchi! I'm Ayame's father and the owner of this humble restaurant! Now little one, it looks like it's your first time here, let me help you…"

This was the day that would forever be burned into, now, four year old Naruto's mind, as one of the best days of her life. She not only gained two new friends, but also discovered the food of gods- ramen.

* * *

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Shinigami-san, but why was I summoned here in the first place?"

It's been some time since they sat down at a table and started drinking tea and eating snacks. After Life and Zairo emptied their cups and a few plates, they went to play chase nearby, while Lelija brewed more tea for them. The tea was delicious, so were the pastries and shortcakes, but Hashirama was getting bored and would have started fidgeting soon, untill he remembered what he wanted to ask in the first place.

Shinigami gazed at him for a moment, while sipping his tea, when he set down the cup on the table, the God answered in a serious voice.

"Simple, we have a mission for you." He then lifted the cup again up to his lips. Hashirama looked at the Death as if he grew a second head. '_Since when normal spirits are taking missions?!' _ After Siel put down her own mug, she explained,

"You see, we have a problem, but it would be more accurate to say that the world you resided in, when you were alive, is in danger."

"In other words, no future for that world." Fate has also thrown in its two cents to the conversation.

"But there's hope," Lady of Time continued, "This hope lies in one child, the Child of Prophecy."

"What do you say Hashirama Senju? Do you want to help to save the world?" Karma was staring at him as if daring him to refuse. At that God of Death, who was in front of Hashirama, stood up, his gaze never leaving him.

"Your task is to look after that child and don't even dare to mess it up!" He said it in a ghastly voice.

"Ooh! So in other words I'll be a guardian angel!" the big goofy grin that the man was adorning right now was starting to irritate said God of Death for some reason.

"Call it whatever you please for all that I care! All I want is your answer, not your opinion or messed up mortal views. Are you up for this task or not?"

The man in front of Shinigami silently sighed. '_Was that god always this grumpy? He could go and play something, like card games for example, those are fun in a good company. '_ He didn't see Shinigami shiver in disgust which didn't go unnoticed by others.

There was silence for a few moments between them. Hiding his eyes under the long bangs of black straight hair he remained quiet, pretending that he was thinking deeply. Finally, smiling like a Cheshire cat, he asked. "So…When do I start?"

Life stopped chasing the male receptionist and went to stand beside her brother. Wanting to make sure that he was ready before they guided him to the world of the living, she asked him if he had any questions.

"Yes I do." He turned his head and gazed at Fate for a moment as if contemplating if he should really ask what was bothering him, since the moment the Goddess of Time and the red head appeared.

"Um…Are you a girl or a boy, Karma-san? Because you know…um…you're known as female…and…" He was unsure how to ask its gender without insulting the deity.

There was a long pause before everyone, except Fate and Hashirama, who was confused, started roaring in laugher. Shinigami, Freya and Zairo were already on the floor, hand holding their stomachs while the other two were trying to hold their giggles in. Zairo recovering faster than the others, but still giggling a little said what made them laugh even more.

"Karma is known to be genderless, but you never what it has down there!" Having enough of this, Fate was about to charge at the poor unsuspecting shinobi, since he was the one to start this, the second would be the younger twin of the two Head Receptionists. This, of course, failed because Siel saw this coming and went to aid him. She tried to block the strike with her staff, but instead of blocking the hit, she hit the one she was trying to protect. Everything went black around Hashirama, while deities and receptionists, who were cleaning up just a moment ago, stared wide eyed at the spot where Senju was a moment ago.

Heavy silence settled in.

"What the hell happened?" Zairo was the first one to ask. It was silent until, Lady of Time spoke, voice unsure.

"It seems that I sent him to the world of the living…" Life and Death let out a sigh in relief, at least he won't be beaten by the angry red head.

"Good, good. It's three years until his target enters the Ninja Academy. During those years he will have enough time to acquaint himself with the current world and get to know his target." He concluded, Siel had turned paler with each word that left Shinigami's lips, while Fate proceeded to take out its anger on the green headed male. Life, noticing in what state the older female was, asked what's the matter. What Siel said next made Fate let go of its victim and Life become pale as well.

"I was asked to send him some time in the future, I wasn't aware of the change of plans it seems… The Staff has been set some time ago, I sent him two and a half years into the future from the current time in the living world…"

"_You did what?!"_ They all chorused.

* * *

Naruto stared at the mirror. Today was Ayame's day off, or as Naruto dubbed it "Dress me up" day. Since that day when they met, the ramen restaurant's owner's daughter always came to visit her at the orphanage and later, her apartment, when she didn't have to help her father, always carrying bags full of "girly stuff".

At first she liked to be dressed up in all those dresses, they were always comfy and pretty. She especially liked getting her hair combed. It was nice to be taken care of, especially by a person who liked you.

Later dressing up got kind of boring; put on a dress, take off the dress and so on. Though she still liked her hair being brushed and combed in various styles. Sometimes Ayame took her to the hot springs with her, she decided back then and there that it was the third best thing in the world, second being hair combing and ramen, of course, being the first.

* * *

Jiji told her that she can enter Ninja Academy this year, saying that she would turn seven this fall anyway, so the age requirement wouldn't be much of a problem. She was so happy that she will start academy that she hadn't slept that night.

When Naruto was four, she wanted to become a ninja so people around her would give her at least some respect, around a year later she finally decided to become one, then everyone in the village would surely acknowledge her. But after reading an adventure book and then a time traveling one, that she got as a present on her fifth birthday from the kind librarian, she decided that she wanted to become a ninja so she could explore the world.

What was the world like outside the village? Were people so cruel and hateful like in this village? When she'll become a kunoichi she will start her adventure get her answers, and no one will stop her.

* * *

When Naruto woke up in the morning, she had done her morning rituals and sat down to eat her breakfast, which consisted of fried eggs and toast. As she was chewing the toast she glanced at the calendar.

'_March 1__st__, huh? Half a year left till I start the Academy…', _she absentmindedly wondered.

Finishing the toast she stood up, took the dishes, put them in the sink and washed them so she wouldn't need to do it in the evening.

Checking the apartment to confirm that everything was in its place, she had put the sandals on, picked up the backpack with a book inside, which was at the apartment entrance, exited her home and locked the door, putting the key in one of her pockets. Today her destination, like almost every day for the past year and a half, was the library.

Around two years ago, when only a few months passed from her fourth birthday, was when Naruto visited the library for the first time. She came here with a goal to learn how to read and write herself. Of course, she could have asked the Hokage or Ichiraku's duo for help, but she didn't. They were busy as it is and didn't want to trouble them. So when she stepped into the building she expected to be "greeted" like everywhere else, in other words, kicked out. Instead she was greeted by a young lady who smiled at her asking if she could help.

That day, the young ninja-to-be gained another friend. Saranie, the librarian, was the one to teach Naruto how to read and write, and more than once complimented the girl with whiskers that she was a very fast learner.

Before she knew it, Naruto had already arrived at her destination. Pushing the door, a bell jingled, letting the occupant in the room know that she entered.

"Ah, Naru-chan, good morning!", she greeted, waving. At that the girl smiled widely and run up to the table.

"Heya, Sara onee-chan! You look pretty today! Hey are those new glasses?" the young woman chucked and patted the shorter girl's head.

"Well thank you! Aren't you charming today as well? And yeah, they are new. But I swear, if one day I'll see angel wings and a halo on you I won't be surprised, always looking like one."

"Thank you…" Naruto stuttered blushing, she never got used to the compliments, but that didn't mean she disliked them, quite on the contrary, she liked them a lot.

Taking off her backpack she unzipped it and took out a small sized book and put it on the desk at which Saranie sat before she arrived.

"So you read 'The Warlock' already? How was it?", the librarian asked as she went to the desk, pulled the second drawer open, took out the reader's card and wrote down that the book was returned in good condition.

"It was interesting! I liked that old kind-hearted shepherd, sure, he was strange, who drinks in the name of god? But still! When he died, he made heaven's gatekeepers to allow them in! The only part I didn't like was that those two were ghosts in the last chapter."

"Disliking ghost as ever, I see. Well you enjoyed reading, that's what counts. Come to think of it, Naru, why are you afraid of them? I understand other kids that are your age, but you're much more mature to be afraid of them…" The woman with red brimmed glasses wondered aloud, putting her index finger on the lips.

"Because they're dead! When people die they should be in heaven or hell! Imagine how scary those dead guys must look! And they start throwing things and breaking furniture and even burning houses or just stare at you all the time!" She exclaimed, waving her hands wildly.

What Naruto didn't tell anyone, was that the real reason why she was afraid of ghosts was because she was terrified that the villagers, who hated her with passion, would haunt her. One thing was a living being glaring at her, but the dead, coldly glaring at her wherever she went, was another story. She was glad that she couldn't see them, then her already hard life would turn into hell.

"Those are called poltergeists, Naruto. Anyway, ghosts don't exist, people often imagine seeing one and tell stories about it to get attention, so you don't have anything to be afraid of."

"Then how do you explain those screams and curses coming from the forest behind the Hokage monument?!" At this point Naruto was on the verge on crying and hysterics. Calmly, so Naruto wouldn't panic even more, the woman with curly hair slowly asked,

"What do you mean? You sure didn't imagine it? Maybe a couple was having a fight in the woods?" The girl shook her head, terrified.

"No, villagers rarely, if ever, come there… And yesterday, when I was going for a walk I heard cursing! I went to check that open field in the eastern part of the forest, but no one was there!" Saranie didn't know what to say. Telling Naruto that it was just a fruit of her imagination was useless, the girl believed what she witnessed. Hugging the trembling girl, she tried a slightly another approach.

"You know, if you say that they don't exist, then they won't. Or if you think that you saw a ghost, just think that it doesn't exist or say a prayer. Prayers help I heard, so it should disappear if you say one! Also, some say that they might leave if you ask them nicely."

When the young girl relaxed a little, the librarian let out a sigh of relief, it seemed that she was successful in calming her down.

After a few minutes passed they broke the hug. Naruto looked like she have had calmed down finally. To take the girl's mind away from ghosts, which terrified her greatly, the supervisor of the library went to the storage room. When she came back with a book, her visitor was still standing in the same spot as if her feet were glued to the floor.

"Hey, Naru, you're starting the Ninja Academy this year, right?", seeing the girl nod, she continued, "And you want to be a good kunoichi, am I right? So take this history book. If they didn't change the curriculum for first years, then you'll be learning the village's history, and theory about shinobi this year."

"You see this book? This is a history book, but it contains not only our village's history, but all the Elemental Nations' as well. " She said as she handed the old, worn out book to the short girl, whose small tiny fingers wrapped around it, eyes full of excitement and curiosity.

"Thank you, Saranie onee-chan, you're the best!"

"Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

On the same day's evening, when the sun was still in the sky, one girl could be found standing above Hokage Monument Mountain, with a thick book in her hands, forest behind her. The girl had blond hair, bangs framing her cherubic face, three whisker marks adorning each cheek. The rest of her hair was tied into two small, low ponytails, she wore a white shirt with a spiral on the back and a pair of black shorts, the outfit was finished with a pair of blue sandals.

Naruto stood there, overlooking the village. _'Konoha Village sure is beautiful looking from up here. How such a beauty could house such hateful people?..'_

She shook her head, it's better if she doesn't think about the villagers. Then she remembered the contents of the book that her older friend gave her. She read it as soon as she arrived home and finished reading about warring states era and Konoha under Shodaime's ruling. To think that such powerful people existed, and built this village, it was amazing!

There were also pictures in that book. The Shodaime and Madara had pretty hair, almost girly, if you asked her. She would bet that those old hags in the main marketplace would be green with envy if they saw men with such hair. At that train of thought she giggled, totally forgetting that it was getting dark and the sun was setting down, and that the forest that was possibly haunted was right behind her.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

She heard footsteps, which were getting closer and closer pretty fast. As she turned around to greet whoever it was, she froze like a statue at who she saw. Noticing that the girl was looking straight at him, the newcomer blinked at the girl, then grinned at her.

"Hey! You can see me!", ignoring that the child was still standing and unmoving, he waved at the girl, "Hey, are you- "

Before he could finish, a high pitched scream was heard all over Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, again. Today new school year started, which needed to be attended like the funeral, but still I'm happy to present you the second chapter of HaunKage :D

If you have any questions, or just want to share your opinion don't be afraid, leave a review, I will answer it.

Those who started school today as well, best wishes and god bless us all to bare with that hell.

**2014/09/01**


	3. How it feels

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a week already, huh? Last week has been kinda eventful to me, getting to know all those teachers and classmates in different subject groups… Anyway, I really want to thank you all who had favorited, followed and reviewed the story! It really means a lot to me! I was kind of upset during the past few weeks, but all those mails in the e-mail alerting me that HauntKage or I got all those follows, favorites and reviews really cheered me up! So again, thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto –sensei does, unless he gives the rights to Naruto to me as a birthday present.**

**Special thanks to by Beta Konomon.**

**Konomon, my beta, is requesting critique about the English grammar mistakes in the story, or as she said "Throw me critique about English grammar stones! I'll catch it with my teeth and eat them!" Tea made both of our teeth as strong as iron, I guess…**

* * *

**Summary: **Hashirama and Naruto have finally met. Naruto isn't all too pleased to be followed, while the guardian angel on the other hand has hard time befriending and gaining the girl's trust.

* * *

**Chapter 3: How it feels.**

When Hashirama opened his eyes, the first thing to greet him, was a sight of the sunlight, filtering through the leaves of the tree branches. _'Beautiful…' _And then his vision was blocked by none other than the face of the male receptionist who couldn't, for once, get his name right.

"Ramen dude! Finally awake I see!" '_How from Hashirama it changed into ramen?!' _Giving Zairo a glare he politely asked,

"Zairo-san, can you move aside please? I would like to stand up and my name's Hashirama."

"Hashi, 'Rama or Ramen, whatever your name is, it's too difficult to pronounce." He ignored another glare from the shinobi, who now was standing up and continued his speech.

"Back to business, 'Rama dude, " at that Hashirama's eyebrow twitched, but he remained silent, "you got sent two and something years into the future from the time you had to be in…" The shinobi nodded, not caring about the time travel in the slightest, but showing that he was listening and that Zairo should continue if he has anything else to say.

"Now your target is around six years and four months old, and will be starting her education in the Ninja Academy this September. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and she has whisker marks on each of her cheeks, due to her mother being Kyuubi's second Jinchuuriki."

When he finished, he handed an envelope to the dark haired man.

"Inside is the information that some creatures, demons, angels or whatever they are, I don't know, were gathering for the past 7 years. Everything else you will have to find out yourself. Lady Siel asked me to give you this as her and Karma-sama's apology for blasting you here by accident.

Freya-sama and Lady Siel would have sent you back where you should have been, but Shinigami-sama said that it wouldn't be fun, whatever he meant by that."

As the former Hokage was about to open the envelope, a loud "Kraaaaaa" was heard. Looking up both saw a large bird over their heads. The next moment it dropped something and his messenger had almost blown up his ear drums.

"What the fuck! What is this gooey shit?! Wait, it is shit!" The green head cursed, disgusted as the warm, yet smelly thing, was now spreading all over his head.

Hashirama decided that he still wanted to have the gift of hearing, dead or not, so he left the clearing that they were in and went to explore the village to see how much it changed in his absence, while his upset, now ex-companion, was still screaming his lungs out.

* * *

When Naruto went for a walk on the last day of the winter, (which seemed to avoid Konoha this year) her feet took her to the forest behind the Hokage Mountain. The blonde girl was walking through the forest when she heard someone screaming.

Curiosity killed the cat, Naruto decided to investigate. She went to the direction of the noise. The closer Naruto got, the better she heard who was shouting, it seemed to be a male voice, cursing like the sailor she once "had the pleasure" to meet. Ignoring that her mind was screaming to just leave it be and don't get involved in whatever it was, she reached the clearing.

Only to find it empty except for the dead bird which seemed to have a strangled neck and had been stomped all over.

Looking around, she asked in unsure, quiet voice;

"Hello? Is anybody here?" A rustle in the bushes to her left, that could be heard, was followed by a hushed "Shit!".

'_Okay, Naruto, stay calm! If it's really a guy and he tries anything, just do what Ayame nee-chan taught you- always kick between the legs.' _Gathering her courage, Naruto went toward the bushes. Only to find that, yet again, no one was there.

She broke in cold sweat and gulped loudly. _'Stay calm, Naruto! Think! You have better hearing than most people, Jiji told you so, so there's no way you misheard that someone was screaming bad words here. And there was someone in the bushes… but where is he? If it was a ninja then I would have seen a smoke or a blur… Unless… No! No! That cannot be! They don't exist, they shouldn't! I gotta be calm… I'm calm, totally calm… I'm not calm!'_

* * *

Life heard a poof behind herself and turned around to see the perturbed Zairo.

"Welcome back! Hey, what's that white goo on your head?"

"Almost got noticed by Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, but mission has been successfully accomplished, Freya-sama." Without saying anything more he vanished.

Goddess of Life blinked in confusion. How unusual…

"What was that about?" She heard her sibling ask.

* * *

"Wow, Hiruzen, you sure got old…", he whistled out loud.

Earlier, when Hashirama left the annoying messenger behind, the deceased shinobi went to explore the village. Gates stood as proud as ever, he also recognized a lot of buildings and streets, but there were some that he didn't. It was like something tore through the village and it had to be rebuilt, moreover the village got larger.

Seeing yet another familiar road, the one that led to the academy, he decided that's where he'll be heading next. When he arrived it was quiet, but faint instructors' voices could be heard from the classrooms.

Wanting to look around more, the ghost went to the main doors of the building, but his hand went through the door handle. He blinked. _'Strange… I could touch the envelope that Zairo-san gave me, which is like any object here, yet why my hand gone past the door handle? But nevertheless… It's a neat ability! Maybe being a spirit here isn't so bad.'_

Next he tried to just walk into the doors, which, of course, he went through. Still experimenting with his new found powers, he went to a random room, which happened to be the room in which he saw a person he didn't expect to see.

The ghost had to take a second look at the old man, to confirm that it really was his and Tobirama's former student.

* * *

Right now the former Hokage was walking down the road to the park, coming from the direction of Hokage Tower which was as impressive as always, like it never got touched by time. Night has fallen already so there weren't a lot of people in the streets, most already had eaten their dinner and went to sleep.

The spirit arrived at the park, sat down on a nearest bench (he still wondered how he didn't pass through the objects on which he tried to sit) and tilted his head up to look at the stars. _'It sure is a beautiful night.'_

* * *

At the same time that late evening, Naruto had finished reading the book that she took from the library. As she put down the book she just finished beside the notebook, she glanced at its cover.

"The Guardian Angel", she read the cover aloud. The girl walked to the window in the kitchen, leaned on it and looked up at the clear night sky. Her sky blue eyes, as if on a cloudless day, reflected the little sparks of light coming from the stars, loneliness and sadness accompanying her. Then after the pause, she softly spoke:

"Everyone has one, even if the person is very bad. So that means that I, a so called demon, also have one. I wonder what mine is like…."

* * *

"Achoo!" Hashirama sneezed, someone probably was thinking about him.

"Are ghost even supposed to sneeze?" He asked aloud, but didn't get an answer, no one could hear him anyway.

* * *

Next morning the deceased Senju clan head could be found in the missions' room. Today Hashirama's self-appointed mission was to haunt the current Hokage and possibly get some kind of useful information. He was watching genins reporting the C-rank mission, when they finished, another team came in. It continued like that till the afternoon. So after the lunch break, he continued to haunt Sandaime who retreated to his office.

When Sandaime sat down at the desk, which was buried under huge stacks of paperwork, he let out a long, tired sigh.

"This never ends…"

"Believe me, I know." , came an unheard reply.

Hiruzen stared at the papers for another five minutes, mentally preparing himself, before he starting reading and signing them, all the time being watched by the bored ghost who sat near the window to his right. After a few hours his work was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU in a weasel mask.

"Take off your mask, Itachi-kun."

The masked shinobi did as he was told, revealing a young boy, no older than 11, obviously an Uchiha, which surprised Hashirama.

"I assume that you learned something."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. As you know my clan, The Uchihas, are planning a coup." The village leader gave a nod to Itachi to continue, "We have approximately a year or two at best." At that Hiruzen let out a sigh, face grim.

"I see, we have some time to figure out how to stop this… Anything else?

"No, Hokage-sama." Came an emotionless reply, to which The Professor nodded again.

"Good job, Itachi-kun, you've done well, dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He put back his mask, bowed and left silently like he arrived.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

Hashirama just sat where he was, silent. Uchihas were planning a coup and he couldn't do anything at all. He stood up, sadness clear in his eyes.

"How did it come to this..?"

He let out a breath. It was hopeless, he was just a ghost, he couldn't do anything, nor ask someone for help, since no one could see him. He stopped. If no one could see him, then what about his target that he was supposed to look after?

Wait.

His target!

* * *

Hashirama came back to the forest, where he first woke up in this world, in hopes that by some miracle Zairo was still around or that he magically appeared. The man gave him the description of his target's appearance, and he hadn't seen anyone matching the said description. What was worse that he didn't ask for a name, but at least he figured that his target was female, hearing how the rude receptionist was referring to the child.

He was pacing around the clearing when he faintly heard a child's giggling.

"Might as well go and check what children these days are up to." That being said, he went in that direction from where the giggles were coming from.

When he came out of the forest he couldn't believe his luck. The girl he was trying to find was right in front of him, staring wide eyed at him. He grinned at her, it seemed she could see him!

"Hey! You can see me!", ignoring that the child was still standing and unmoving, he waved at the girl, "Hey, are you- "

And then she screamed bloody murder.

Hashirama thought that Zairo had had the most impressive set of lungs, guess he was too quick to judge. The girl was still screaming, but at least the volume lessened, though her shrieks were now accompanied by tears, waving hands and rambling something he couldn't decipher, till she suddenly passed out.

He stared at the girl who was out cold on the ground, dumbfounded. What will he do now? He just scared his possible target into fainting.

"I guess I'll just wait here for her to wake up…"

* * *

Naruto opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't in her bedroom, but outside, lying on the cold ground. _'How did I get here? Oh wait I was near the forest when…' _Her blood ran cold. Slowly sitting up, her heart was beating against her ribcage as if trying to escape, even hearing it in her ears, Naruto took deep breaths trying to reassure herself.

"It was a dream, it was not real, I just somehow fell asleep here. There wasn't any ghost here, yeah that's it."

"What ghost?" asked a male voice behind her.

Naruto turned stiffly to look behind her, when she saw who was talking to her, she snapped her head back and stared ahead, cold sweat running down the temple.

'_Okay, Naruto, remember what Saranie onee-san told you. It's just the fruit of your imagination…' _turning again to look behind, Naruto found the man still sitting cross-legged, staring at her a little bit annoyed, but also curious.

"What?" he asked. She quickly looked away. _'It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, God save me! It's NOT real! STOP! I'm not a coward! I'm brave! I must not cry, I cannot cry! Only the weak cry! But what can I do..? But what If it's the real Shodaime that the villagers summoned? He will kill me. He's the strongest ninja to ever live, only matched by Madara who could control Kyuubi itself! I don't want to die yet… I haven't traveled around the world yet… No, I won't die here! I refuse! It's a coward's way, but right now I must survive!'_

Hashirama was staring at the girl. First she screams bloody murder, faints, wakes up and then is shooting glances at him, her eyes clearly expressing that she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was surprised when she stood up abruptly and dashed into the dark forest leaving only a cloud of dust behind.

He stared bewildered at the direction that she ran off to. He was about to chase her when he noticed a book on the ground. Without thinking he picked up the book, which should have passed right through his hand. He blinked. _'Maybe I can touch things that were earlier touched by her? But more importantly…'_

"Hey! Wait up! You forgot your book!"

* * *

Naruto ran through the empty village as fast as her tiny legs could allow her. She arrived at her apartment door and was trying to put the key in the keyhole for the fifth time already, failing to do so due to her shaking hands.

On her sixth try she succeeded. Entering and slamming the door of the small apartment, she locked it. Slowly making her way to the sink, still trembling, she filled the glass with water, spilling some in the process, she went to the table which had two chairs standing on each side, pulled one and sat down setting the glass down as well.

Naruto, who started calming down, stared at the glass, not actually looking at it as today's events passed in her mind. In the morning she got the history book from Saranie onee-chan, read it, went to the forest with that book, was looking at the village then met _him._

The girl resembling the fox kit looked through the window, sure enough it was dark outside. _'How long I was lying there?' _She glanced to the opposite side of the room where the clock on the wall was. Its shorter arrow pointing at two and the longer one at twelve, showing that it was two in the morning.

The blond let out a silent, tired breath, drank the water and headed to bed. '_It's late, I better go to bed, I probably am not thinking properly right now. I can think what to do about that staring creep tomorrow.'_

* * *

Over the horizon the sun was peaking over the tops of the trees, rising into the sky, basking the world in light and warmness. People all over the Elemental Nations rose from their slumber, getting ready for the new day. Merchants setting up their stores, bakeries baking bread and pastries, house wives cooking breakfast for their families and children getting ready for school, while their fathers were out to work.

As the sun was peaking through the curtains of certain girl's home, some of its rays were poking the child's eyelids. The girl opened her eyes and quickly closed them, clearly not satisfied being woken up. But since she was already awake, she got out of bed, bare feet touching the cold wooden floor.

Naruto, still half asleep, made her way to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out the open pack of milk and drank it. While drinking she let her eyes lazily wonder around the kitchen. Only a second later to spit a mouthful of her drink.

"Hello! You forgot the book back there, so I came to give it back!"

The newcomer was a man that looked to be in his twenties. Black pants and high-collar shirt, red plate armor, white bandages wrapped around his ankles going up, he also wore a pair of black sandals. And he was sitting in _her_ chair at the table.

She was standing near the fridge, unmoving, not even breathing, holding the opened pack of milk, almost resembling a stone statue made by Gorgon, by how still she was, and at loss what to do.

That creep from yesterday somehow found her, followed and broke into her flat. Remembering Hiruzen once telling her that charging headlong into something was always a big no-no, she tried to calm down as much as she could, before starting the interrogation to find a way to kick that bastard out.

Finally remembering how to fill the lungs with air, she took several deep breaths in, like she was taught, and started unsure;

"Um… thank you…"

The man beamed at her, "You're welcome!" Getting a little boost of courage Naruto bombarded the second occupant in the room with questions.

"Who the heck are you? Why do you look like Shodaime? Why you are here? And… how did you break in?!" she was all, but shouting at the man in front of her.

The black head shoved his hands in front of him showing that he didn't mean any harm. "Woah! Woah! I came in peace!" In answer he only got a glare which looked more like a pout on the child's face. He sighed, it seems like it won't be easy to get his target's trust.

Answering in order the questions he started, "Name's Hashirama Senju. I look like that because that's how I look and the way I was born. I am here to return your book, that you left near the forest and look after you. I got in by passing through the walls."

"Liar! Shodaime died long ago!"

"I'm a spirit and no one but you can see me, and didn't I say earlier that I got here through the walls? Oh and the book is outside the doors, for some reason I couldn't bring it pass the door…" He was answered by the silence and the unbelieving stare.

"That's impossible. I've never been able to see ghosts. And ghosts don't exist!"

"How are you so sure?" He asked rising an eyebrow at the six years old.

"Because I said that they don't exist! That means they don't exist! Now leave!" looking at the female occupant in the room, he shook his head. He wouldn't deny that her words actually hurt a little where the beating heart was supposed to be.

"Sorry, but I cannot. I have to look after you." Came a reply full with determination in the tone of his voice. Naruto gaped at her uninvited guest in shock, what will she do now?!

"I don't care! Just leave, you old pervert!"

"Old pervert?!" He shouted aghast.

* * *

"Sara onee-chan, do you see… um… something unusual today?" Was the first thing Naruto said when she got to the library. To say that she was freaked out was to put it mildly. True to his words, the man went pass the walls and objects, the only exception being objects that she touched, but that didn't apply to the doors. What freaked her out more was that no one was able to see him, no one.

The librarian looked at the younger girl quizzically, noting that said girl was rather pale. She was looking around franticly, muscles tense, as if she expected to be ambushed at any moment.

"No, why do you ask?"

"There's… there's someone following me.", a whisper full of fear came from the girl. Hearing that the young woman in glasses gasped.

"Naruto, are you sure?"

"Yeah, he always goes where I go. He followed me home and was following me this whole morning too! But no one sees him!"

"Of course I do, I have to." Came an answer from the ghost, who Naruto tried to dutifully ignore with all her might.

"Naruto, have you told anyone else? How long has he been following you? Did he touch you? What does he look like?" The librarian was worried about her young friend's safety, who she was bombarding with questions right now. But to help her to the best of her abilities she must know with what they're dealing with right now.

"No, you're the only one who knows. I met that pervert only yesterday evening, I don't know if he touched me, I was mostly asleep, but he had long hair and dressed in red armou-" she would have finished if she hadn't been interrupted by the librarian who seemed to start emitting fire.

"_What?!"_

"I'm not a pervert! I had a wife that I loved! Honest!" Hashirama yelled at both females in the room. That proved to be futile since the one who could see him denied his existence and the other one couldn't see nor hear him.

"I'll show that peeping creep! Naruto, let's go, we are going to pay Hokage-sama a visit!" Declaring her intensions she grabbed Naruto's tiny hand and rushed out the building followed by the complaining former Hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had an awful feeling that something would happen, but didn't expect _this_ of all things_. _In his office and outside of it was a horde of women all demanding that he should ban the infamous Toad Sage from public baths, hot springs and any spa that were in the village.

"Ladies, please, I think you got it-"

"Hokage-sama! That pervert has been peeping on a little girl!" Interrupted an enraged woman.

"Moreover that he's been spying in hot springs and public baths!" Came a complain.

"This cannot be tolerated!" Shouted another.

Naruto even though was being squished by an army of infuriated females in the room, was amazed, but also rather happy. An hour ago when Saranie dragged her to Hokage's office they bumped into Ayame who had finished a delivery order. The young librarian rattled the whole tale of a pervert, which was overheard by some passing women, following that was the interrogation, more eavesdropping and some more questioning. In less than an hour, half of Konoha's female population stormed the Hokage Tower.

People in the village might not have liked Naruto, but women, the younger ones especially, somewhat tolerated her and stood up for the fellow female occasionally, like now. They wouldn't let someone get away at molesting a child, demon brat or not, it was a girl, and girls must be protected!

To say that Hashirama was depressed was an underestimation. He has incurred the wrath of female population of his village, was accused of being a creep, a pervert and to top it all of a child molester. All because of some pervert named Jiraya, (who seemed to be notorious here) they thought him to be.

Moreover, his target was ignored his existence. As old Hokage tried to pacify the angry mob of women, stating that Jiraya wasn't even in the village, Hashirama sat there, outside the office, aura surrounding the man in all its gloomy glory and it didn't seem like it would go away anytime soon. Just like the women screaming demands and swearing vengeance against him or more specifically The Toad Sage.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Kyaaaaa! Pervert! Get out!" upon being noticed the white haired man ran away before the enraged women could get him and pummel him into the ground. It was enough for him getting beaten by Tsunade once, he didn't want to try that again.

"Achoo!" he sneezed again_. 'What the hell? Have I caught a cold? No, probably the ladies are thinking about me as they read my books!'_ He giggled to himself perversely. His giggles were interrupted by another sneeze.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto, what are you up to today? Naruto, that's your name, right?"

Today was the second day of haunting. The ghost was trying to get attention from the only one who could see him, but to no avail. Hashirama had to admit that the girl was really stubborn and knew to never give up. Those were good traits to have for a ninja, but not in the situation like this. The blonde with whisker marks was determined to ignore the spirit that followed her everywhere in hopes that it would leave her alone.

Naruto tried praying, both in shrine and at home, but she didn't know even one proper prayer to save her life. And the ghost was still following her. That left her with the only option, which was to ignore the ghost, since "asking" him to leave proved to be fruitless.

* * *

"Wow! Where does it all go?" asked the awed Kami no Shinobi. The Jinchuuriki was eating her seventh bowl of ramen already and she won't be stopping anytime soon judging from the pace she was eating at. Hashirama honestly pitied the poor man, who will ask blonde's hand in marriage, his wallet too.

A boy or a young man somewhere sneezed.

* * *

On the forth day's evening, Hashirama Senju could be found staring at the door of his target's bedroom, a frown marring his face.

Earlier this day, like usual, Hashirama was tagging along with the girl, trying to get her attention or at least try to get to know her better. First out of the two goals failed since the girl was denying his presence. Second was kind of a success.

As they were walking down the busy streets he noticed how villagers behaved around the child. He was rather confused.

As the girl passed by, she got nasty glares from civilians, even some from shinobi. Like that wasn't enough, older women gossiped about the 'demon child' and were silenced by others speaking something about taboo. Those who seemed to act more civilized were the ones of younger generation of the village. They didn't openly show their dislike for the girl, just simply ignored her, but younger girls seemed to like little Naruto. Of course she had friends and people that loved her, but only few; such as the Ramen restaurant duo, Hiruzen and the librarian.

"_Strange… I know that at least a few decades have passed since I passed away, the culture and society has probably changed since then… But why avoid the child like it's a plague, moreover call her a demon of all things?! No child should be treated like that! As far as I've seen, she's just a normal girl. Sure she's stubborn, afraid of ghosts, always reading books in her free time, more mature than most her age and grew faster than she should… But she's also kind, sweet, friendly and loving girl to those who are dear to her."_

When they got back, Naruto rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut right in his face. He didn't go and try to comfort her, it was clear she didn't want him anywhere near, especially right now.

Senju let out a breath as he heard a sob or a muffled scream, coming from the other side of the door.

"Something happened in this village, and there's a high chance that she's the scapegoat by the looks of it… I must find out." The ghost whispered, now determined to find the answers and help the girl.

* * *

The ghost was starting to get worried. It was the seventh day since he started looking after the girl. Naruto was very pale compared to their first meeting. Instead of being sun kissed, she was as white as a sheet. He also noticed that her breathing changed and she started to sweat more, it was obvious that the girl was getting sick. Hashirama mentally cursed himself. He was supposed to be a guardian angel! Yet here he was following his target and terrifying her every day. He was only making it worse.

* * *

Naruto got ill. There were no words to describe how grateful the Legendary shinobi was to the waitress of the ramen stand and the supervisor of the library for taking care of Naruto.

It took three more days till the young girl started to get better and didn't need constant attention. Ayame and Saranie would have taken care of Naruto, but they already used up their days off. Ayame had to help out her father, these days more costumers came in, and the librarian was busy with paperwork due to the nearing end of study year, and everyone needed to return their books.

During those days, Hashirama tried to stay away from the girl's bedroom, only checking on her when she was asleep, afraid to worsen her condition by stressing her.

The spirit of the first Hokage was yet again standing in front of the bedroom door. He reached out his hand, fingers curling into the fist he lightly knocked on the door, or at least tried to, as his hand went through. But that attempted knock served its purpose to notify the girl that he was coming in, when he heard a sharp intake of air behind the door.

He passed through the door, stopping to look over the sick girl. Hashirama smiled a little in relief that some color returned to her skin.

"Why?" He was startled by the question. It was the first time in a week and a half that she spoke to him.

"Why?" She repeated again, still quietly. "Why me? What did I ever do to them, you? I didn't kill anyone, I didn't seduce anyone. I was alone! I have no parents! I was a good girl, I did nothing wrong. So why?!" At this point the girl who sat curled up in her blanket was screaming hysterically and crying for the first time in front of someone.

"Why do they hate me? Why do they ignore me? Why call me a demon! I don't get it! They even summoned you to haunt me! Why..?"

Naruto was glaring straight in Hashirama's eyes accusingly. She didn't know if it was still because of the illness or strong emotions, but she was feeling like she was burning, yet freezing inside. Like a hole has opened somewhere in her chest, sucking everything in but the flames around it.

The ghost stared at the girl, face and eyes showing no emotion. As the girl curled more into herself and the blanket, hiding her eyes from the view, he slowly stepped forward, quietly as not to alert his target, towards the bed and sat down beside her.

Naruto went rigid when she felt the bed shift and went numb when the hand appeared on her covered head. It was a strange sensation, she thought absentmindedly. The palm has big, kind of heavy, nor hot nor cold, yet calming and comforting at the same time.

"Look at me." It wasn't a request, it was an order. The six years old was terrified, yet complied, turning to look at the spirit, bloodshot eyes wide as the saucers and full of fear.

"I… I saw how the villagers are towards you. I cannot say that I understand it fully. I'm confused why they do this. In my eyes you're just a child, like any other in this village. I don't know the pain of always being hated by fellow villagers, but… I know how it feels to be ignored and to be alone, how painful it is to feel like you don't exist…"

"Ignored..? Alone..?" two silent questions were heard.

"Familiar, no?" He chuckled humorlessly. Then he continued, "When I died I wanted to be left in peace, to do what I liked, meet my loved ones once they joined me in the afterlife. But that didn't happen, during those years I spent there I haven't met anyone, it was lonely, you know. Then I got sent here by gods to help you, sure, I should have arrived earlier, but I'm here now."

He heard murmurs coming from the bundle on the bed, words muffled by the blanket. Wanting to hear more clearly he asked her to repeat it louder.

"I'm sorry." The Senju patriarch blinked at the white cocoon in question.

"I'm sorry. I ignored you and you were lonely! I know how it feels. When you're alone, you feel sad and empty here", she wriggled her small hand out of white fabric, and pointed with a tiny finger at the left side of the chest. "It makes you want to cry. And when no one acknowledges you, you just… You wanna do anything, even if it's embarrassing, that people would see you… to give you some attention… I'm very sorry, I know how it feels, but I let you feel the same pain, I shouldn't have done that. But I won't do it again."

The man gave a little heartfelt smile to the girl. Stroking the girl's still covered head, trying to comfort her both with gesture and words.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt, you were just afraid. It's okay to be afraid, that's what makes us humans, well, you at least."

"I'm sorry… I'm really, really, really sorry! I won't do it again! That's a promise! And I don't break promises!" She girl was bawling her eyes out, apologizing, while Hashirama was still stroking the child's head.

"Shh… It's okay, it's okay… Just let it out."

Naruto peaked underneath the blanket at the ghost. She was still afraid. Afraid that he meant harm only, and was pulling her leg, pretending to be friendly. But during those days that he was following her he hadn't done anything, anything at all. He said that he had to look after her, and that it was his duty. He tried to talk to her, get her attention, get to know her better. When she was feeling bad during her worst stages of sickness, he gave her space, or like that time when they came back from a walk around the streets of the village.

The Jinchuuriki came to the conclusion: This ghost wasn't a bad one. He wasn't like those spirits in the stories. But that didn't mean she wasn't afraid of them in general.

Still feeling a moving hand on her head and hearing those softly spoken words of comfort, that Naruto saw parents do to their children when they were upset, she was so jealous back then. But now someone actually saw how she really felt and was comforting her.

She felt that hole in her chest closing up, that coldness and burning hotness lessening, instead she felt… warm. It felt like that time when she met Hokage-Jiji, or Ayame onee-chan and Teuchi-oji, or Saranie onee-chan.

She couldn't take it anymore. Overwhelmed by the strong emotions wanting to burst out, she hugged the spirit. She noted yet again that he felt nor hot, nor cold, like something was there, but at the same time wasn't, it really was a strange sensation. Naruto felt the man's longer limbs wrapping around her, returning the hug. Eyes bursting with tears anew, she buried her face in the ghost's chest. She didn't care that she was somehow hugging a being that didn't belong among the living at the moment.

Few hours passed like that while one was silently comforting and the other one venting its bottled up emotions out. The older one of the two broke the hug and looked the younger one in the eyes.

Beaming at Naruto, the ghost extended its arm for a handshake, "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Hashirama Senju, your guardian angel!"

The girl looked at Hashirama in confusion. Registering what he said, she gave a small, real smile to the Shodaime. Also extending her hand and taking much bigger hand of Hashirama's to shake, she said:

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the one who will become the best kunoichi and travel around the world!"

"Pleasure to meet you/ ya!"

* * *

A/N: I know that in Japan the school year starts in spring, but I made it start in the fall, just like here in Europe. Making it pure Japanese wouldn't be so fun without mixing some European things I think.

I don't know if you guys noticed, but I'm kind of throwing hints about the future plot and the pairing here and there, like in this and second chapter. They are probably hard to notice, well except the pairing one, hinting that there will be a pairing, a real one, mind you, later in the story… But I'm curious if you noticed, and I want you to share your theories of what you think might happen next or what pairing it will be.

Anyway, thank you for reading the third chapter of HauntKage! See you next time!

**2014/09/08**


	4. The truth, the promise and the start

**Hello everyone, Rangrids here! It's been some time, a few weeks probably. Before you tie me up to the chair and start interrogating, let me at least give you a lame excuse that cannot be even called an excuse. **

**So yeah… I didn't expect our teachers to bombard us with tests, homework right on the second week of the new school year. Oh and did I mention that I got involved into some kind of project/competition, and the teachers didn't ask for my permission to participate? That really made me angry.**

**But enough of my woes at school, how are you guys? I hope those who go to school, college and university are faring well. That also goes for those who finished their studies as well.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reviews, favorites and follows. It really means a lot!**

**Credits and disclaimer:**

**Special thanks to by BETA – **Konomon

**Another special thanks goes to **Legionary Prime, **for suggesting an idea. Prime, if you're reading this, you know what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter summary: **Naruto finally gets to know the truth about her parents and the reason behind villagers' hatred towards her. Meanwhile, Mikoto is trying to give an important lesson in life to Sasuke. Being in right place, at the right time, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura meet for the first time.

**Chapter 4: The truth, the promise and the start of something beautiful.**

The dyes spilled on the blue sheets of the sky, dyeing it red, later darkening it into dark blue and finally black. Sparks of light appeared, like little children filling out of kindergarten to their parents' arms. Night has fallen on the village, welcoming those few who were still awake into its embrace, but failing to invite one young girl.

"Naruto, it's late." A voice of a man from the doorway was heard. Pausing on the paragraph she was about to read, Naruto tilted her head up then to the right to look at her flat-mate.

"A few more pages. I will finish this chapter and I will go to sleep, okay?" She said, giving a sheepish smile to the ghost. In return she got a sigh.

"Fine, but don't stay up too late or start reading another chapter. Reading too much is bad for your eyes. We don't want you wearing glasses, do we?"

"Nope!"

He shook his head, a small smile adorning his face. "Good night then, see you in the morning."

"Good night, old man!"

"I'm not old! I might have been around forty when I died, but now I'm in my twenties! I'm young!"

"Yeah, yeah! Now shoo." She waved her hand at the grumbling man.

When he left, Naruto continued to read the book. Finishing the chapter, she marked the page and put the book on a nightstand. After lying down on her back, wrapping herself in the warm blanket, her mind wandered.

It's been already a month since that day, that she gave a chance to the spirit haunting her. Back then Naruto thought that it would be weird, she meant, really weird, to live with a ghost. It was a scary thought too. Who the hell does that? But now, after a month in the company of the Shodaime, she would have a hard time imagining a day without him following her around.

The young Uzumaki came to like the dark haired man. It was fun to tease him about his hair, age and simply to talk to him. He would curl into a ball and fall into the sea of gloominess, start denying things or just keep a good conversation, depending on the situation at hand. Those moments were both amusing and annoying.

He was always with her, keeping her company and looking after her like a big brother or a father would. Naruto wouldn't say it out loud, but she was rather happy. Always waking up to be greeted with a smile, a 'good morning' and going to sleep with a 'good night'. It was still something like from another world to her, something alien.

Jinchuuriki moved her hand, put the tiny palm on her chest, where the small organ was beating and pumping blood inside. _'It feels warm here. Come to think of it, Jiji said that when you feel very happy, you feel warm inside. Same goes for love, doesn't matter if it's love for a lover or a family. I know I love Saranie, Ayame, they are my elder sisters, Shisui too! He's my older brother! I love Jiji, he's my grandpa, Teuchi also – he's my uncle. They all are my family. I love them and they love me. That's why I'm happy. What about Shodaime? Isn't he lonely? It must be hard, to not being able to see your loved ones for so long… If he'll stay with me, then maybe I'll come to see him as a second older brother? I probably will, I guess.'_

She giggled at her "silly" thoughts and moved to lie on the side. _'I didn't have a family from the beginning. But right now I have one. We might not be blood related, but we're family. It kinda feels strange and funny to think about it, but I like the feeling… The feeling of having a family… '_

Naruto blinked. Her eyes hurt a little and were getting watery. She blinked again, trying to hold the tears back. She took a sharp breath in, then another, trying to calm down, it was useless, tears were flowing already.

"Naruto, you're asleep?" She heard a whisper. Hashirama was standing in the open doorway again, probably checking if she went to sleep. The girl shook her head, not trusting her voice to say anything at the moment. Feeling the bed shift, she turned on her other side, facing the wall which held the door. From the corner of her eye she could see Hashirama sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her, dark eyes laced with worry, yet warm as always.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly. Naruto just stared at the space, but asked after few, silent minutes.

"I'm not sad, but why am I crying?" Hashirama narrowed his eyes, making him look very serious.

"How are you feeling then?"

"Happy, I think." The blonde turned her head to look at the older man.

"Then those are tears of happiness, silly." He replied her in a serious voice.

Naruto blinked at him, then a giggle escaped from her. The ghost's face lost its serious demeanor, now he was adorning a soft smile.

"Hey, Shodaime. Are you a magician instead of shinobi by any chance? Because when I feel sad, (but not this time) you come to comfort and talk to me, even if I don't want to. But then I start to talk and after that I feel better."

He stared at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes, when suddenly he burst out laughing, finding it funny that the girl called him a magician.

As the spirit was laughing merrily, Naruto gazed at it. Yes, it was an alien feeling to have somebody constantly with her, to share worries and happiness, exchanging small things. But she didn't mind at all. Her home felt more homely, bright and kind of lively. It was nice and warm not only in her home, but in her soul as well. With a smile she closed her eyes and let slumber take her to the dreamlands.

….

"Good morning!" Naruto received her daily greeting from a widely smiling man. Her back straightening as she stiffened. The six years old still had to get used to the idea that she didn't live alone anymore. Shoulders slumping, she relaxed. Giving a small, still sleepy, smile in return she greeted him;

"Good mornin' "

As Naruto was walking around the kitchen, preparing breakfast, Senju watched her before asking.

"So what book were you reading? Adventure? Fantasy? Fairy tale?"

"A time travel one." She answered taking out eggs, milk and bacon from the fridge. That answer piqued the ghost's interest.

"Oh? How is it? Do you like it? Tell me." Naruto glanced at the transparent man shuffling on the chair like a child excited for a field trip. She sometimes wondered who was the bigger child, she or he? Shaking her head, she gave a short summary of the book.

"The boy ran into a place that can take you to the past. Since he got stuck there he decided to change the future for the better, like probably anyone else would."

"I see, did he succeed?"

"I haven't read the whole book, ya know."

Hashirama pouted, which the blonde in pajamas noted, surprisingly, didn't look so disturbing like on the faces of other men.

A silence settled in the kitchen, only frying eggs and bacon could be heard. Deciding to break the silence, to start a new conversation, he questioned her again.

"After you'll return this book, what will you take next?"

"I don't know yet, maybe instead of reading I'll start taijutsu training or just train to wield weapons." She said, putting the warm food on the plate.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes, lips turning downward into a frown. The shinobi had a feeling that he won't like what he'll hear.

"Well… I'll be starting Ninja Academy. It won't hurt to get a little ahead!" _'Stupid! He won't buy it! Damn, I should just have said that I'll take another history book. No… that's a sorry excuse even for a stupid reason. Who am I kidding? He'll find out anyway.'_

"That's not your real reason." He stated. Naruto just stared at Senju with a deadpanned expression. _'Thought so…'_ Letting out a long, suffering sigh, she thought how she'll explain herself, and from where to start.

"My birthday is coming up, it's on October… And well, you see, I thought I should train a little, you know, to be able protect myself better…" The young fox look-alike gazed at the wooden floor. _'Hmm... I wonder what kind of wood they were made from? Hmm… there's three… five… eight… wooden boards… and there's- '_

"Why would you need protection on your birthday? Yes, the villagers dislike and ignore you, or just give glares, but they don't attack you, so there's no reason for them to assault you on your special day." She glanced at the still sitting Hokage, gone was the jolly man, in his place now was The Shodaime Hokage. Naruto gulped – her throat was dry. Heaviness was bubbling in her stomach.

"Kyuubi."

"Explain in more detail, please."

"I was born on the same day the Kyuubi attacked the village, but it was defeated by Yondaime. Personally, I think that they see it in me. I have whisker marks, just like a fox and I was born on the same day it appeared… Maybe, I'm its kid? Just in human form, ya know?"

Realization hit him just like an archer making perfect a hit on its mark. Hashirama stared at Naruto, eyes wide. He whispered only one word;

"Jinchuuriki… " Confusion seeping into her blue eyes, she repeated unsure.

"Jinchuuriki..? Doesn't that mean "Power of Human Sacrifice"?" Flinching as Hokage stood up immediately after hearing her question, she stood where she was, like her feet were glued to the wooden panels of the floor. Her gaze never leaving the transparent figure as it moved back and forth, mumbling something right under his nose.

"One, Kyuubi attacked on same day Naruto was born. Two, her mother was the second Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Three, female Jinchuuriki are vulnerable during childbirth, so the Bijuu might escape… But…" He turned his head to look straight at Naruto, confused. "Why the habitants of the village treat you like this then? Jinchuuriki, are treated as heroes, heck, Mito was treated like one after sealing the strongest one inside of herself after my battle with Madara."

'_I need more information. What happened on that day when the village was invaded by that beast? What happened 7 years ago and during Naruto's birth? During these past 7 years?!'_ For the second time this morning he realized something. _'I'm an idiot aren't I? Tobirama probably would laugh his ass off, if he could even remember how to laugh that is, that I admitted being an idiot…' _Hashirama searched his pockets till he found what he was looking for.

"Um… Care to explain? I also would like to know a few things. And what's in the envelope?" Her confusion by now was replaced by annoyance; she disliked to be left in the dark.

"Your breakfast is getting cold."

"Don't change the subject!"

"Eat it, while I'll try to see if I can get more information from this thing. After that, we can see what we have here." He said as he waved the paper folder. Grumbling, the girl went to take the tableware.

…_._

During the whole meal Naruto was glaring at Hashirama as he was reading the files that were inside the envelope. Judging by his expressions it was something worrisome, him looking back and forth at her and the papers didn't help either.

She had finished her breakfast before the Hokage read the papers, so Naruto took the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the man. It was strange seeing him in serious mood. It seemed Hokage still had a few files to read, guessing that discussion might be a long one after he's finished, the girl with whiskers had put away the plates and the tableware, and went to make something to drink.

"So?" She asked, already seated at the table, hot beverage already in the mug in front of her.

Hashirama breathed out a tired sigh, eyes showing disappointment and something deeper, unreadable.

"How should I explain this..?" Naruto narrowed her eyes. This was not Hashirama she knew. Shodaime usually was always smiling, happy, acting like everything was alright, yet, in front of her was an apprehensive, uneasy, unsure man, who looked like he didn't know how to break the news.

Letting out another breath, the ghost started. "You know the Kyuubi attack, right? There's much truth hidden behind it."

"Like?" She urged him to continue, she needed to know it, no she _must_ know it. She needed to hear the truth.

"First, you must know what Jinchuuriki is. To put it simply, they're humans that have a Bijuu, such as Kyuubi for example, sealed in them. "

"Wait, then-" He held a hand in front of her to silence her. "Let me finish first please, and it's bad manners for a young lady, such as yourself, to interrupt when someone hasn't finished speaking." The girl pouted, but kept quiet so he could continue.

"Imagine that you're a metal box that's used to take ramen delivery. Ramen that is inside that box is Kyuubi. So far there were three Jinchuuriki to house Kyuubi. The first being my late wife Mito Uzumaki, the second was your mother Kushina Uzumaki, and of course the third being you, together with your father."

"M-mother and father?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice, she was trembling; all her emotions were in turmoil, the beast sealed in her guts forgotten at the moment. She will finally get to know something about her parents!

"Yes. Your mother was one of the last of Uzumaki clan, from the Whirlpool country. Your father was Minato Namikaze, The Forth Hokage and also the man to seal Kyuubi both into you and himself before his death."

The blond girl sat there, in her chair, now all numb and wide eyed, staring past The First Hokage, her mind trying to process the information. She had parents, who died the day she was born. One of them being Yondaime himself, a hero who sealed Kyuubi, saving the village. It was mind-boggling how a hero's child is treated by the village, while every year on October 10th everyone is celebrating his victory over the mighty beast.

The whole time that the room was silent, Hashirama looked at Naruto worriedly. He, himself, didn't expect this kind of information when he was reading. The silence was broken when the younger occupant in the room started speaking, her voice squeaky.

"Did they hate me?"

"The opposite. They loved you very much. Both of them were expecting you, and were really happy when you came to this world. But sadly right after your birth, you were ripped away from them and almost killed by someone who posed as Madara. After your father saved you, the impostor extracted Kyuubi from your mother and let it loose on Konoha, but Yondaime managed to defeat that person.

Since Kyuubi is an immortal being and will revive even if someone manages to destroy its body, it had to be sealed into someone who would live. Your father denied the idea from Kushina-san to reseal The Fox into her, who was already on death bed. The extraction of Bijuu usually kills Jinchuuriki on the spot. She survived only thanks to her bloodline. So Kyuubi was sealed in you."

"If they really loved me, then why seal it into me? Why not someone else?" She asked again. The Hokage patiently answered:

"Your father couldn't ask someone else to make such a sacrifice, if he himself couldn't make one. He thought you were The Child of Prophecy, that you'll save and protect not only Konoha, but the whole world. That's why he entrusted you with half Kyuubi's power."

"Wait, half? You said my father is also housing that fox, so he has another half? Why not seal the whole beast in me?"

"You were just born, if Kyuubi was sealed whole, you might have died, its chakra is toxic. Moreover, for someone who doesn't have developed chakra coils, to have nearly infinite amount of chakra sealed into them can be fatal." The silence settled in the kitchen once again. Few minutes passed until Naruto spoke, suspiciousness clear in her voice and eyes.

"Do you really think that everything written there is true, I mean those files?"

"I doubt that beings under direct gods' supervision would lie."

"Oh." That was the only answer the girl could give. She stood up and went toward her bedroom, stopping in the doorway when the ghost called her.

"Oh and by the way! Your father wished for the villagers to see you as a hero and -"

"They didn't." With that statement being said, she shut the door, leaving the unworldly being to sit in the kitchen, all alone and musing something silently.

…..

A dark haired young boy sat at kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth, watching his mother cook.

"Mother?" He asked her. The woman with the same shade of dark hair stopped slicing the vegetables and turned around to look at her son, curiosity dancing in her pitch black eyes.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Father said that strong people don't need friends, since they hold you back. Itachi is strong, but he has friends. I don't understand why." As she giggled, Sasuke pouted, not liking to be laughed at, but didn't say anything to his mother. Stopping her small laugher, but still adorning a soft smile, she came closer to her son and put her hand on his head, making the boy look up due the height difference.

"You see, Sasuke, when you have something or someone to protect you push yourself more to become stronger. That can be anything. Your relatives, friends, beliefs, the village, or someone you see as a family. "

"What do you mean, 'someone you see as a family'? You're my family!"

"Family is not only a group of people with who you share the same blood, Sasuke. Family is something more, it's a more spiritual thing."

"I don't get it!" He shouted. With every sentence he was getting more and more confused.

"Hmm… How should I explain this..? You know, Sasuke, I once had a sister." She said as she sat down on the chair, now sitting in from of the boy.

"Really, why I never knew about it, will I meet her?!" He exclaimed, excitement and childish curiosity washing out his earlier confusion, but as soon as positive emotions came, they were gone once seeing his mother's eyes. They were full of sadness.

"No, you will never meet her, nor will I. She died during the attack of Kyuubi. We weren't sisters by blood, but I always loved her as a sister that I never had. To be honest I saw her more as a family then my actual family by blood, who treated me more like a tool than a person."

"Mother?" He was confused. He understood, but also didn't at the same time. Just what his mother was trying to say?

"Sasuke, I want you to promise me something."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened, as he stared at the woman sitting in front of him. She never asked him to promise anything, hell, he only once saw her make a promise. He knew, that to his mother, a promise was a sacred thing, she wouldn't ask for a promise just because. He gulped, still gazing at his mother's serious face.

"Will you promise me? I want you to keep it as long as you're alive, no matter what happens to me. Are you willing to do it?" She asked him, her face grim, yet her voice betraying a slight desperation and pleading.

"Y-yes, mother."

"Then promise me that you will protect and won't hurt people who are dear to you, who you see as a family, those who you love no matter what. No matter how few they are, with your life and soul." His emotions still in turmoil he could only nod.

"I promise, mother."

…

Naruto sat on her unmade bed, hugging her legs that were drawn to her chest, a thoughtful expression on her face. It was hard for her to comprehend what she learned today. Her mother was from a noble clan that once ruled Whirlpool, her father – Yondaime, the reason why she was treated with dislike and hatred her whole young life. Only because that bastard of a father, even though he loved her, put the village first.

And what was the result? The villagers didn't trust him enough and that his seal will work properly. They pretty much spitted on his grave. She snorted. So much good those sacrifices did. Nowadays most people didn't know about sealing art aside from storage seals and paper bombs, talk about Bijuu sealing. No wonder that she was seen as Kyuubi itself.

"Yondaime really was a naïve idiot…" The distraught girl murmured under her nose. Her eyes moved to the right side of her bed, where a pillow full of feathers was. Reaching out, she grabbed and hugged it, while stretching out her legs.

"An idiot, that was my father." She huffed. Suddenly burning rage overtook her with a strong urge just to break, destroy something. Shooting up on her feet, still on the bed, the girl kicked the pillow she held not a moment before.

"That bastard! He died just after sealing another half of that fur ass inside of himself! He won't ever have a chance to live through what I had! That asshole! How dare he claim that he loves me before dying?! Oh course he dares… He probably had parents and family, he wouldn't know what it feels not having one… " Naruto whispered the last part weakly, angry tears were falling down her cheeks.

"But mother wanted to seal that thing into herself again… She was one of the last from her clan too… Maybe she actually knew how I would feel? Of course she knew, she was its jailor, just like I am. Otherwise she wouldn't have even suggested that idea of hers…" Suddenly all that burning anger disappeared, only to be replaced with confusion and many other emotions that were whirling in her stomach. She glanced at the white pillow, lying innocently on the wooden floor.

Naruto jumped from the bed and walked toward the pillow. Picking up the object made of white, soft material, full of feathers that poked out in some places. Looking at it with intense gaze she stated determined, finally sorting out some of her emotions and coming to a decision;

"I'll love both of them, but I won't forgive that bastard guy until he begs for forgives after I'll give him a piece of my mind in the afterlife!"

The young girl with two low pigtails stood in the silent room, in proud stance. Now that she sorted her thoughts and emotions towards her parents, another problem popped out, that she had forgotten about in favor of her parents – The Kyuubi.

Still speaking with herself loudly, Naruto asked confused. "If that fur ass is my prisoner, then how is he doing? Wouldn't it be boring and lonely there, being locked up all this time inside of me?" The silence once again settled in the room as its occupant stared in one direction. It was broken when the girl blurted out one of her thoughts;

"Maybe Shodaime is working some kind magic of his again? I wasn't so forgiving, trying to see good or pitying everything or everybody before… "

…..

"Nii-sama!" Itachi stopped midway taking off his sandals, looking up he saw his little brother standing in the hallway. Sending a small smile towards the young boy, he greeted him.

"Hey, Sasuke, how was your day?" The older boy was surprised and confused when instead of an energetic reply that the day was good, he got a small confused glare.

"How do you get a family that is not related to you?" Now Itachi stared at his brother in bewilderment, eyes comically wide, clearly not expecting such a question from the six years old. If Sasuke wouldn't have been serious at the moment he would have laughed at the rare expression on his brother's face.

Finally finding his voice, he asked Sasuke, "Why do you ask?"

"Mom made me promise that I must protect those who are precious. I guess both blood related and not blood related families are them. But I don't get it, how can you see someone as family if you're not linked by blood? Mom said she had a sister like that."

Itachi closed his eyes, already calming down and grasping an understanding of the situation at hand. Like any shinobi veteran would. "She must have meant Kushina-sama. They were very close friends since academy days and eventually they came to see each other as sisters." Finally taking off the sandals, he stood up, standing right in front of Sasuke.

"When you make real friends, who are very close to you, you come to love them as siblings. As the time goes, you'll feel a relation to them, the bond between such people is really strong and unbreakable. You'll understand it more when you'll be older. Instead of searching such people right now, just wait, they'll eventually come into your life. Settle with smaller goals, like being a military police officer like you wanted to be."

"I want to be a Chief, not an officer! Just like dad!" Sasuke pouted at his brother. He hadn't fully understood the whole meaning of having someone as close as another sibling, but at least he knew more about what his mom was talking about. His train of thought was interrupted when Itachi chuckled.

"Your job is still to protect everyone in Konoha, little brother."

"I know that! So train with me! Then I'll know how to protect them."

"Boys, dinner is ready!" They heard their mother's voice. Itachi, glad for a slight distraction moved to poke Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I'll train with you next time. How about I'll take you to the park tomorrow?"

….

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hashirama asked as Naruto threw another object from the closet, which flew straight at him and missed as he side stepped.

"Searching for kunai I once found at the training grounds." Came a muffled voice from the closet. The man lost its happy demeanor, now standing still in the room, frowning.

"You don't plan to go fighting or train to go to the battlefield sooner, I hope." If that was the case, he would do anything in his powers, that he currently had, to stop the girl. No way will he let her go to her death! He doesn't want to see any more corpses of children, nor them fighting to survive. When he started building this village together with Madara, he swore that children will have a chance to grow up, become adults, to experience many things, to see the world that wasn't tainted with blood and wars, instead of dying in battle so young.

"I need to train. I'm old enough to enter Ninja Academy, so I'm old enough to start training. Moreover my birthday is coming up, did you forget? Villagers get violent that day. Don't worry, I won't try to kill any of them, most of those idiots don't even deserve that. I just want to be able to protect myself a bit, ya know."

That didn't reassure Hashirama at all. Kunai are dangerous weapons no matter by who they are wielded, by trained shinobi or drunken civilian. Even though he was disappointed in the villagers for not even trying to get to know more about Naruto or Kyuubi's sealing circumstances, he didn't want them or Naruto hurt. But the girl had a point. She needed to protect herself, moreover that news about her status will sooner or later get out of the village's borders and she'll be a walking target.

"It seems I have no choice, this was probably one of the reasons why I must have been sent here…" He said aloud.

"What did ya say, old man?" Naruto asked, poking her head out of the closet.

"Look for those kunai, I'll teach you how to use them. And I'm not old."

"Are you serious?!" The blonde screamed, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes, yes I am." He let out a defeated sigh.

"No way… That's fucking fantastic, dattebayo!" She exclaimed happily, with renewed vigor she dove into the closet to look for a box full of weapons.

"Language, young lady! Where did you even learn that curse word?!" Hashirama would never admit that he screamed like a banshee that day, when Naruto would bring it up in the future.

….

Naruto walked down the road, with lips pulled down into a frown, Hashirama tagging along, not looking bothered in the slightest. She wasn't able to find those kunai, and there were none at the training grounds. She would have gone to the training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death, its looks and sounds coming from it didn't scare her at all. Humans were more frightening than any kind of monstrosity that might be there. Alas, Hashirama awoken his mother-hen side and talked her out of it.

That left her with the only choice – to buy them. Hence her dissatisfaction and bad mood. They cost money.

Her musings were cut short when she heard a laugher. It was childish, but not that happy and innocent childish laugher. It was more sinister, mocking even. She stopped in the middle of the road and turned her head to the source of the sound. It was the same park that she came a few times when she still foolishly believed that she could befriend someone her age.

Shaking her head to get those negative thoughts out of her head she focused on what was happening on the playground.

There was a group of three children, who looked a few years older than her. They were surrounding two children around her age. The one who sat on the ground, all beaten up and dirty, looked to be a tomboyish pink haired girl with short straight hair that reached her shoulders, and a big forehead. The second one, who looked to be protecting the pinky, was a dark haired boy with a duck-butt hairstyle, and dark eyes. She didn't even need to look at his shirt to know that he was an Uchiha. She has seen them often, patrolling around the village, it was hard to not recognize them.

The boy was outnumbered, and will be hurt badly by bullies if someone won't interfere. She glanced at Hashirama, who glared at the bullies, clearly not liking what he was seeing.

Naruto let out a sigh, getting the transparent being's attention.

"I'll go help that Uchiha. That way it'll be like repaying a debt to that kind Uchiha lady, who once protected me. Her name was Mikoto, I believe." She said quietly, so only Hashirama could hear.

"And one more thing," Naruto started, the former Kage got a bad feeling, he didn't like that scary demonic grin appearing on her face. Suddenly he was feeling really sorry for anybody who would be Naruto's target, it seemed the girl was plotting something.

"I just created a taijutsu move…" She widened her stance, leaned forward a little and drew her arms behind her.

"Naruto, I don't think that it's-"

"_**Head butt no jutsu!"**_

…

Today, just like Itachi promised, he took Sasuke to the park. They were about to go to the swings, but Shisui popped out of nowhere, asking to speak with Itachi alone, by the looks of it, it seemed serious. After excusing himself and saying that he'll come back shortly, Sasuke was left alone in the park.

He looked around, not recognizing anyone, he just went towards the swings. The swings moved back and forth, taking him higher into the air. He let a small childish smile grace his features. While he went up he looked around the playground, until he saw what made him stop and his mood sour again.

There was a circle made of three boys, all around nine or ten. In the middle was a girl, who just got punched in the stomach, by one of the boys. He also heard such insults as "Big forehead", "Girlish" and others that were getting more and more disturbing.

Hopping down from the swing, Sasuke once again looked around, this time searching for any adults. He remembered his mother telling him that if he sees bulling, he must immediately find an adult and tell him about it. But there were none around!

Sasuke was starting to get frustrated. To hell with it! He will go and help that girl. This might as well be his first step towards his dream of becoming The Chef of Uchiha Military Police Force. With a goal in mind, he ran towards the group as a boy was about to kick the pink haired girl.

As he rushed into the circle and stood in front of the bullying victim, taking a kick to his left leg, mentally cheering in success that at least he prevented one kick from reaching the beaten up girl.

"Oh? Who do we have here? A prince charming coming to rescue his ugly princess!" One of the bullies said, which got a laugher from the other two.

Sasuke grit his teeth. Stupid! He didn't even think when he rushed in, only now realizing that he might, for the first time, get a good beating.

"_**Head butt no Jutsu"**_

That is until one boy from the group flew forwards landing on his face with a loud crunch, he probably had a broken nose now.

As all were staring at the culprit, who was the blonde girl, Sasuke took his chance to kick the downed enemy, hard. He had no sympathy for bad people. It seemed that this tormentor won't be standing up some time. He returned to his previous place, now standing beside the grinning odd looking girl.

"One down, two more to go!" Naruto said.

"You will pay for that, you runts!" Before both boys could move to attack their smaller targets, the blonde girl shot forwards and kicked a boy to the left between the legs shouting _**"Balls kick no Jutsu"**_.

"Two down!" She cheered with a grin on her face. It turned into a maniacal one as she rose her leg and stomped in the same place where she kicked the boy just a moment ago again.

The last of the bullies, Sasuke and the pink haired girl stared at the grinding Jinchuuriki in pure fear and shock.

"Monster…" The older boy whimpered. He paled when Naruto turned to him, still looking like a devil himself.

"Monster you say? That she protected an innocent person from such disgraces as you?" Came a voice behind the bully. As all turned to look who was speaking, the boy paled even more, seeing two older Uchihas, both of them wearing Konoha headbands. All the bullies let out a scream, as if a horde of devils themselves was chasing after them, they crawled or ran as fast as they could manage.

"Shisui-nii!" Naruto exclaimed happily while Sasuke done the same, but calling both older boys. Not waiting to get a greeting from her older brother figure, she went to the pink haired girl and held her hand out for the girl to take.

The girl took her hand, when she stood up she bowed deeply not only to Naruto, but to the three Uchihas as well.

"Thank you very much for saving me!"

Shisui came closer to the pink haired girl, put his hand on her head, moving it to pet the girl.

"You should thank Naruto-chan and Itachi's lil brother, they were the ones to defend you!" He stated with a grin on his face, pointing respectively to both six years old, Itachi agreeing with him. As she was about to bow again and thank the two, she was interrupted by Naruto;

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sa- Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you, Uzumaki- san."

Out of the corner of her eye, Naruto could see Itachi urging his little brother to introduce himself as well. Sasuke introduced himself, followed by Itachi and Shisui. Finally finding the right moment Itachi asked what was bothering him for a few minutes already;

"Shisui, you know this girl?" His gaze was on Naruto. With a smile that still didn't leave his face, Shisui turned to his best friend and Sasuke, who also looked curious, to explain.

"I and Naruto are ramen eating buddies! She's kinda like a lil sister to me you could say!" Itachi nodded, satisfied with the answer he got, while Sasuke saw the blonde in new light.

"You know, Sakura-chan, you have such a pretty name, it really suits such a pretty girl like you!" Naruto complimented happily, but her excitement was replaced with confusion when Sakura looked down sadly. Didn't she like being complimented?

"Haruno-san is something wrong?" This time it was Itachi who spoke.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a boy" As one everyone eyes became wide as saucers.

Silence fell down on the now empty playground, aside from the group of two children and two ANBU, who were staring at now revealed pink haired boy. After a few minutes passed Itachi tried to break the ice.

"Uzumaki- san, Sasuke, how about we go somewhere to eat, to celebrate your brave actions today? Haruno-san, you as well are invited to join us."

Naruto grabbed the pink haired boy's hand in vice grip while shouting that they should go to Ichiraku Ramen, Shisui also shouting in agreement. Since Sasuke never tried ramen in restaurants, he also said that he wanted to go there, so they moved towards the small restaurant.

As they were walking, Naruto was in the lead together with Sasuke and Sakura, leading the way, she chatted with the two, while the eldest two of the group were walking closely behind them.

"Hey, Itachi." Shisui whispered to his younger friend.

"Yes?" The boy with stress lines near his eyes returned, equally quiet.

"You're treating everyone, aren't you?" He got an affirmative nod from the preteen.

"Prepare yourself, your wallet and any savings you have on yourself."

"Why?" The prodigy asked, confused, which was rare.

"You'll see." Came a crippling answer from the Shunshin expert.

….

Itachi stared wide-eyed at the tower of bows that was still rising, Shisui was laughing his ass off with Sasuke and Sakura also snickering at his face, yet not hearing laugher of another being.

Never in his short life, he dared to even think that he'll want to cry. The young genius wasn't a religious person, but that didn't prevent him from praying to any god or deity he knew or heard of, asking for the whiskered girl to just stop eating.

"God, just what did I get myself into..?"

…..

A/N: And cut! So this is the chapter 4. I'm happy to finally post the chapter after such a long time! Because of school I couldn't calmly sit down and start typing. But during last Sunday, when there were no homework for me, I sat down with a cup of tea and a plate of pie, and typed like there was no tomorrow, this is the result. xD I honestly hope that you like it, because at least it met my own standards, I don't know about yours. So leave a review and say what you're thinking :D Don't be shy!

**!IMPORTANT! Next month, on October, I will go on a trip to Germany in the middle of the month. So I wanted to say that I'm not sure if I'll be able to update chapter 5 that month, because school takes a lot of time and energy, so writing/typing progress is slowing down, it's still going, ya know. And during the trip I won't be anywhere near** **the computer.**

**P.S** You know what's funny? When you got _lots_ of plot twist bunnies and normal plot bunnies hopping around, but in _much_ later chapters/story parts!

I guess that's all I wanted to say. So read and review and until next time!

**2014/09/29**


	5. Other's end and other's beginning

**Answers to the reviews:**

TegzTsinelas: Don't worry, I have already planned it and Kakashi will appear in this chapter, so no worries. But may be in a bit of a different way. You'll understand once you read the whole chapter.

Guest: Muahahaha! I myself am waiting till I can write the third stage of chunin exams, more specifically the invasion. A lot of plot bunnies are hopping around there.

WFT(Guest): To answer your question, no, Hashirama cannot possess people like the ghosts in folklore. There are a few reasons for that. 1) In the first chapter it was mentioned that if a person dies and hasn't finished something, either an angel or demon will stay with that ghost to ensure that they don't do anything stupid, like possessing someone for instance. Usually those spirits are forced to pass on, since no one wants to deal with them in the living realm. 2) Hashirama is a spirit who has already passed on and went to the afterlife. By taking a mission and going to the realm of the living to look after Naruto, he automatically got divine protection from the heaven, which was strengthened by the divine protection of Shinigami himself, meaning, that he's a pure spirit, therefore cannot possess anyone or turn into an evil spirit. I hope that answers you question.

**Chapter Summary: **Naruto starts the Ninja Academy, meeting two familiar people. Hashirama at the same time gets a visit. A year has passed and plans are getting into motion as Naruto and the others are, one way or another, sucked into a spiral of events.

**Special thanks: **To my beta – Konomon.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I would gladly take ownership of Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One's end and other's beginning.**

* * *

A squad of four ANBU operatives stood still in front of the old Hokage, awaiting their orders. Most of them had a day off, but were summoned by the Hokage for this mission, of utmost importance by the looks of it. They were the best of the best of ANBU after all.

Hiruzen's eyes leveled on every operative in front of him. After a moment of silence, he took out the pipe out of his mouth to speak.

"My apologies for summoning you on your day off, but I have a task that must be taken care off. You're the only ones that I can fully trust to do it." Putting back the pipe in his mouth, he took in another breath of smoke, after which he continued speaking.

"During these past six months, Naruto Uzumaki changed, in a good way, but the reason for that is unknown. It also has come to my attention that she received training by shinobi, judging from her movements and mannerism. Your mission is to observe her, and if possible, find out who is behind her early progress in shinobi arts. Report as soon as you find something. That's all, dismissed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" With that all four ANBU members saluted and vanished from the office.

* * *

"And so, since we couldn't get kunai from the weapon shop, we will start with chakra control and molding." Hashirama stated as Naruto sat leaning into one of the posts in the training ground that they were in, bored, but still listening.

"That way I could use transformation, change into someone and go shopping like a normal person, if shinobi or the military police won't notice first, that is." She finished what he wanted to say.

"Exactly." The spirit of Kage confirmed with a nod.

"So what are we going to do first?" The whiskered child asked.

The transparent man uncrossed his hands and gestured at Naruto, then their surroundings. "First we'll open your chakra pathway, then, we'll start a simple chakra control exercise, which is to keep a leaf with the chakra on your forehead or any other part of your body."

"Sounds like a good plan! After that we can start weapon wielding training, yeah?" The girl looked up at the man, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"We don't have any kunai or shuriken at the moment. Finish what you have at hand before starting something else." Hashirama said sternly as he crossed his arms again.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Note books?"

"Check."

"Pencils?"

"Check."

"Erasers?"

"Check."

"Pens, rulers, lunch box, drink?"

"Check, check, check and check. I have everything in the bag, don't worry, I haven't forgotten anything." Naruto reassured the former Kage as she took another bite of her morning meal.

"Just making sure…"

"Oh yeah, since I'll probably spend most of the day at school, you don't have to come, you'll be bored to second death I bet."

* * *

There are a lot of people in the Ninja Academy ceremony, Naruto noted. Mothers and fathers were holding their children's hands and guiding them through the crowd. Instructors took their places in the teacher's area, documents in their hands with lists of students in their classes. As Naruto walked through the crowd, she felt more and more anxious and overwhelmed.

Everyone came with their parents, while she was all alone. She shook her head, trying not to think about it. Today was the celebration of a new academy year and a first day for her, she should be more excited about it, not depressed. But still, maybe she should have allowed Hashirama to come with her, at least to the opening ceremony.

"Naruto!"

Hearing her name, she turned to the direction from where she was called from. The girl with low ponytails smiled when she found Saranie and Shisui waving at her. Coming closer to the pair, she saw that Sasuke was here as well with his whole family.

"Ah, Naru! How is my little sister doing?" Shisui asked Naruto, as he was spinning with her in his arms, while Saranie tried to pry him away from the said girl, so she could hug her herself. Sasuke was watching the whole display, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"It's nice to see you here Uzumaki-san." Itachi greeted the blond girl, soon joined by Mikoto, then Fugaku and Sasuke. After the greetings and introductions were done, they were having a small chat that was interrupted when the ceremony began.

"Greeting to everyone gathered here! Let us congratulate you with the start of the new academy year! We wish you, students, to study hard, do your homework and always do your best! Parents shouldn't slack off either! Help your children on their way of becoming the splendid shinobi of Konohagakure! "

The spokesman paused as people hit their palms against each other in applause. After it stopped, he continued;

"And now let us welcome, Sandaime Hokage, who will give us some words." The audience applauded again as Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped out in front to give a traditional speech.

While the old Hokage was speaking, Naruto looked around, clearly bored and not listening at all what he was talking about. Her eyes landed on every family that was in her sight. With each family she saw, everything around her became more and more silent, cold. Parents stood proud and happy of their offsprings, children just happy to start the academy, to see and learn something new.

Naruto averted her eyes to the ground. Staring at it with an empty gaze. She had people who were dear to her, who she saw as her family, but she didn't have a family, a blood related one.

The young ninja-to-be was brought out of her musings when Shisui shook her shoulder. "Hey, stop daydreaming about some cutie boy. The instructors are reading names of students, when you hear yours, go to that guy who called you. "

"I wasn't daydreaming about a boy! I'm too young to like anybody that way!" The girl hissed at her brother figure.

"Oh yeah? Your daydreaming face said otherwise-"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The gathered crowd went silent when she was called out. The said girl broke out in cold sweat; feeling overwhelmed by the sudden silence and drop of the temperature, but nonetheless stepped forward.

"Good luck, Naruto!" Shisui yelled out, getting the crowd's attention.

"Do your best, Naru-chan!" This time it was Saranie who cheered.

"Best of luck, Uzumaki-san!" Mikoto also waved, surprising her family members and some of the gathered people.

Naruto smiled at them, truly thankful for their cheering. Waving her hand, she shouted: "I will! Thanks!"

* * *

"Yo, Ramen dude!" an eyebrow and fingers twitching in need to pull something, probably hair, Hashirama turned around to greet the annoying receptionist. A glimpse of relief shone on the ghosts face when he saw the female receptionist, at least the male one won't torment him that much.

"Hello, Senju, it's been a long time." Lelija bowed at the Kage, who in return also bowed.

"It's nice to see you, but may I ask why did you grace me with your presence? Did something come up?" He asked the young woman, not bothering to pay attention to her brother.

"Hey! I'm still here, 'Rama!" Zairo shouted, annoyed for being ignored.

"Shinigami sent his greetings and a gift." The female greenhead took out a slender box, in which a bottle of alcohol probably was, and handed it to Hashirama who looked surprised.

"A gift? It's only the beginning of September, my birthday is on October…"

"Oh no, the gift is for your good work as Shinigami-sama said. But he would like to know a few details, we hope that we didn't interrupt anything by arriving so suddenly."

The former Hokage waved with his free hand "I was about to go with Naruto to the academy opening ceremony, but she insisted that she'll be fine… You didn't really interrupt." Even if Hokage looked to be carefree, concern in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by neither of the receptionists.

"Then we won't hold you back too long. Just tell us how the girl's growth progressed and how much you can use your powers as a spirit." The young woman took out a notebook with a pen, so did her brother.

Cupping his chin, scrunching up his face, Hashirama, posing as thinker, began listing what he thought was worth mentioning.

"Well, Naruto opened up some; she's much nicer, still teasing. I should start correcting her language… We also began her chakra molding and control training. Thanks to her bloodline and Kyuubi, there was a bit trouble with chakra control in early stages of training, due to having massive reserves of chakra, but now the training is progressing nicely. Physical training will have to wait since it takes more time to develop chakra network than the body. There's a lot of time till Naruto will graduate, moreover she will get her physical training at the academy. So we can develop it from there on, no need to rush."

"Those are good news. Hmm… What about your abilities? Were there instances where you could touch your target? Can you only come in contact with the objects that were earlier in the hands of the girl?"

"I can go pass the walls and yes to the last two questions." He gave a sheepish smile to the both receptionists, making sure that male noticed it, seeing that Zairo might soon throw a tantrum.

"Good thing for ya, Ramen dude, Shinigami-sama is unlocking another power for you. From now on you can touch anything you want. Hey… it kinda reminds me of that game with funny animals. They gain new moves! In what world was it in? Oh yeah, it was in-" He stopped speaking when he noticed a deadpan look given by Hashirama and Lelija, clearly not amused.

"Anyway, Senju, enjoy your gift. But be warned that it might have strange effects on living beings, be careful." With another bow, into which Zairo was also forced, they left quickly just as they came.

The spirit of great shinobi glanced at the box that was in his hand. Walking towards the table he put the gift down. Carefully he opened the box, glad that now he could touch any object by himself. Inside was a white sake bottle, heavy too. Taking it out Hashirama read the label.

'"_Heavenly Ghost Toad?" I'm not into alcohol drinks, but it has to be the strangest one I had seen so far. It's says 'ghost', clearly meant for the likes of me, but Naruto… I won't drink right now, maybe I'll have a free day… I should probably hide it, but Naruto might find out… Well, she's a smart girl, she won't drink it.' _

Glancing at the clock on the wall, which showed it was fifteen past ten, the spirit set his mind on haunting the Hokage tower. There was still some time till Naruto would come back from the academy. Nodding to himself Hashirama put the drink back in the box and closed it, leaving it on kitchen table.

* * *

"Damn, this is boring…" Whined the returnee from the afterlife. He went to haunt the Hokage tower, however soon came to see that it was dull here, especially when Sandaime was out and attending the academy opening ceremony.

As Hashirama was about to go elsewhere, two chunin came in the office he was currently in, carrying large stacks of papers.

"Okay, papers were delivered to the tower, where to next?" Asked the first shinobi.

"Archives. An update is needed on this year's graduates and freshmen; you know the usual stuff like every year." Answered the second.

While those two shinobi were chatting, an idea popped in Hashirama's head. He could follow these two to the archives and find out more information on Naruto and her parents, or her other family, if there was any. There should be some documents with Naruto's inheritance too, there was little to doubt that Yondaime hadn't thought about the possible outcome of his daughter's birth. And now, that he can take or touch anything, he can take those documents with himself.

* * *

The spirit's mood was lifted higher when he found the room in the archives he was looking for. In front of the man were scrolls which contained secrets and documents of upmost importance, marked as S-rank. One after another, Hashirama opened each scroll, looking if they had what he was after. He didn't bother closing and putting back the scrolls from where he took them, no one was in the room, except for the Shodaime and he would put them back when he would find what he is looking for.

"Come on, where is it?" The spirit hissed in frustration, rummaging through the scrolls. "Let's see… Yondaime Hokage's files, his wife's files, his daughter's files, his sensei and guardian files, inheritance… Bingo! That's the scroll I need!" Cheered the former Kage.

He took the scroll, but when he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder, at the mess pile of opened scrolls. _'I said I would put these back once I've found the one I need… But damn, I'm too lazy to do it.'_ That's when he heard two chunins from earlier talking behind the door. Sticking-out his head pass the door, he stared at them. _'Hey, those two chunins, come to think of it, I've seen them around. ' _Lips turning downward into a scowl, he remembered them talking about his blonde target, not in a pleasant way.

The rare, if ever seen, evil smirk appeared on Hashirama's face. He wasn't into pranks or revenge, but sometimes your friend rubs off on you in one way or another.

"A little payback wouldn't hurt, I think." Clasping his hands behind his back, and whistling innocently, he kicked one of the tables, then a shelf causing a domino effect as everything fell down with loud bangs, in the process making even more mess in the room.

* * *

After witnessing the pandemonium in the archive building, Hashirama was walking down the street without a care in the world. "It was oddly satisfying to cause trouble, maybe that's why Madara was doing it. For fun." He abruptly stopped "Okay, maybe not, he went too far."

He stopped his musings when a weapon shop came into his view. The same one where the owner refused to sell Naruto weapons. Hashirama let out a sigh as yet another idea popped in. This time it was to steal some kunai, shuriken and a few sets of senbon. He was honest and a kindhearted person, but he was also a shinobi – an assassin, a thief, a murderer, who would use any means to get what he needs.

The ghost massaged his temple, a headache already coming up. Steal some weapons or not? That greedy and hateful man won't miss some, would he? Weapons were made to use them, not to collect dust.

"Am I possessed by Madara or something today?"

Somewhere, in the depths of the purgatory, Madara sneezed while Fate glared at him.

* * *

"Naruto! I'm home!"

In return Hashirama was greeted by silence and darkness in the apartment. It was late evening when he returned. The man blinked in confusion. He shouted the blonde's name again, yet again not getting an answer.

The ghost rushed into the kitchen. Looking around he confirmed that it was empty. He ran into the bedroom and open the bathroom, also empty. _'Calm down, she must have come home earlier and left a note. She might have been invited by Saru to have dinner at the Ichiraku.' _

Coming back to the kitchen, he saw no note neither on table or the refrigerator. Not wasting any time the former Kage left the apartment in search for the girl.

* * *

"God dam it! Where are you, Naruto?!" It was past midnight, maybe even the early morning and Hashirama still haven't found her. He looked everywhere: every restaurant, Sarutobi, Saranie, Ichiraku duo's, even Shisui's home. With every second the Shodaime was getting more desperate and worried.

Leaping from one roof to another, checking every alley, street, and corner, there were still no signs of Naruto. He cursed when images of possible scenarios appeared in his head. The legendary shinobi shook his head to get those images out of his head. _'No! I will find her! And she will be alright!'_ Determination shining in his eyes he continued his search, "Naruto, please be alright!"

* * *

"Do you know any more horror stories, Haruno-kun, Uchiha-kun?" Naruto asked the two boys who were also lying on the mattresses, in the dark room.

"Maybe that's enough, Uzumaki? You're scaring the pinky." Said Sasuke, as he pointed to the pink haired boy wrapped in the blanket, trembling.

"You're probably right…" The only girl in the room chuckled. Hearing that there won't be any more horror stories Sakura poked his head out, "Uzumaki-san, we should have gone to your home to get your parents' permission for the sleepover, they must be worried."

Earlier that day, at the academy during lunch break Sakura approached Naruto and Sasuke, wanting to relay her parents' gratitude for saving him from the bullies and also to invite them for dinner. Naruto was surprised by the invitation, but agreed, with a new hope blooming in her heart, that maybe not every parent hated her. Sasuke also agreed, seeing it as one of the opportunities, that his mom and brother were talking about, how to gain friends.

After the classes have ended, the trio was greeted outside by Sakura's parents and Sasuke's mother. This resulted in all of them sitting at one dinner table at the Haruno household, having a good time. Time passed quickly, no one noticing till late evening came and it was time to go home. Mikoto with Sasuke would have accompanied Naruto home, but the children didn't want to part ways for today yet, so it was decided that they could have a sleepover. Mikoto would head home and would come to pick up both Naruto and Sasuke in the morning.

"I don't have parents, but maybe I should have left a note for him…"

The silence overtook the dark room, the only light was coming from the street lamps through the window, illuminating the room slightly.

"I'm sorry." Came a whisper from Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. Even though there was almost nothing to see but darkness, Naruto blinked.

"Sorry for what?" She asked in a whisper.

"For your loss, blondie." The dark haired youth replied.

"I never knew them. But it's okay, ya know. I might not have a blood related family that I know, but I have people who are precious to me, you could say that they're my family."

"Mind if I join that family?" Timidly asked the pink haired boy. Naruto was taken aback by the request from him and couldn't say anything. Taking the silence as sign to continue he spoke:

"Other kids always made fun of me because of my girly looks and my name. I never had somebody to stand up for me or any friends at all. I'll forever remember that evening at the ramen restaurant, that time I felt that I made friends. That's why I'm really happy that we are in the same class at the academy. Don't get the wrong idea! It's just that you were the first people to ever treat me nice apart from my parents."

"I don't mind at all. I can understand how you feel, Haruno-kun." Naruto returned, in the darkness her soft, genuine smile couldn't be seen, but was heard in the voice.

"I also would like to join. I never had friends outside of my clan. My father always pays attention to Itachi, always praises him and his prowess as a genius, so he rarely, if ever looks at me. I bet that even if I get perfect grades in class, he still won't notice me! Itachi is too busy to spend time with me too. I always train, so one day I could be better than him. Only mom can spare her time for me." Sasuke hissed angrily at the unfairness.

"Uchiha-kun…" The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi didn't know how to respond. Both boys with who she shared the room right now had families, what she never had, yet both were unhappy. Sakura has a loving and caring family, but never had friends. Sasuke has a family, but only his mother could give enough love and her time, his older brother was busy, and his father was an uncaring bastard by the looks of it, that's what she concluded at least.

Naruto had what both wanted, and they had what she always wanted. Despite feeling pity not only towards herself, but the two boys, she smiled. It was a bitter smile. Funny how having a family didn't fill the hole inside your heart. But Naruto realized how lucky she actually was. The village might hate her, despise her wish that she was gone, laugh that she never had real family, however she had people who were like a family, but also close friends, and the circle was expanding.

"But first of all we're friends. We need to know each other more before we become family." Stated Sasuke seriously. In answer Sakura and Naruto heartedly laughed.

"First friends, then family. I would like that." The pink haired boy said sleepily. Naruto and Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed.

"Hey, Sakura, my I ask something?"

"Of course, Naruto-chan." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the change from last name to first name basis.

"Why your parents named you after a girl? No offence."

"I also would like to know." The dark haired boy said, voice full of curiosity, rolling to lie on his stomach.

"Well… When I was in mom's tummy they thought that I'll be a girl, so they already thought of naming me Sakura. But when I came out daddy took me from the doctor's hands, before he could say that I'm a boy. And he repeated my name so many times that the nurse just registered my name like that."

"Oh." That was the only thing that Sasuke and Naruto could say.

"What about you, Naruto-chan? Your name is kind of unusual." Sakura asked curious.

"I guess they liked ramen a lot."

"Noodles explain everything about you, Uzumaki." Sasuke deadpanned.

* * *

Hashirama was once again back in the empty apartment, no sign that Naruto came during the time he was out. He went towards the kitchen table, pulled the chair and sat down. Cupping his face in his palms the ghost let out a tired sigh.

"Naruto, where are you?" A hollow whisper was the only thing heard in the dark kitchen. He combed through the village, even outside the village, and still couldn't find the girl. A humorless chuckle escaped from him.

"I really got attached to her, didn't I? I only worried so much for my brothers, when I was a kid. Well, I did come to see Naruto as the little sister I never had…" Hashirama looked through the window with a faraway look, his thoughts elsewhere. His mind only registering that the sun was already up, and that it must be already past nine in the morning.

When he was first tasked with looking after the girl by the God of Death, he took it as a mission, like any shinobi would, Kage or not. During the first week, all he could say about her was that she was a brat, a scared one at that. That first impression soon changed when he saw the other side of her, the bit of real Naruto Uzumaki – an outcast child, who tried to survive in up till now, perfect, loving village, fighting the hate that wanted to swallow her. After that Naruto started opening up little by little. It turned out that she was actually rude, but a sweet child. And to be honest she grew on him.

Shodaime shot out of his seat and rushed to the door when he heard it being unlocked. When he saw Naruto enter and close it, he felt great relief. She was totally fine, even better than he expected, the girl seemed to be radiating happiness. Then he felt true burning anger, which he hadn't felt in a _very _long time.

"Where have you been?!" Naruto was startled when Hashirama shouted at her.

"Do you even know how worried I was?" Grabbing her shoulder as he continued to shout and rant, the whiskered girl was staring at him wide-eyed the whole time, frightened by his sudden eruption of rage. Only when Hashirama saw the girl's eyes tearing up did he stop shouting, realizing that he was scaring her.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto." He apologized and still in desperation, hugged the blonde.

"Sorry, it's just… that I was worried, no, scared what something may happen to you. I was afraid."

Naruto just stood still in the embrace, silent. It was warm this time, she noted.

"I should be the one apologizing, ya know… I didn't come back to leave a note that I would be having dinner at Harunos'."

In return Hashirama hadn't said anything. She took it as him still being angry at her, but Naruto was fine with that- the spirit had the right to be angry at her.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever pull such a stunt on me, alright?"

"Sure." The girl paused, "But on two conditions and a question." She added, a cheeky grin on her face. Hashirama pulled from the hug and looked at the grinning girl, his eyebrow twitching.

"What is it?"

"One, promise me that you'll be forever with me." That made the being from another world chuckle.

"That's not a problem, and won't be, that's for sure."

"Two, you'll be my older brother."

Now it was Hashirama's turn to stare wide-eyed at the little girl in front of him. Disbelief on his face. He admitted that he saw the girl as a little sister actually, but had a hard time digesting what Naruto just requested, no- ordered. To be honest, it never looked that she would see him as an older brother figure or anything close to a family or a friend even. Just a ghost. Always calling him an old man, brushing him off, and still ignoring him from time to time…

It was hard to contain that growing bubble of happiness at the return of sibling affection that wanted to resurface. It really warmed his heart. Naruto accepted him. She actually accepted him. Smiling brightly and widely he gave a bear hug to an unsuspecting girl, making her squeak.

"Yeah, I would like to be an older brother again." When the girl looked up at him, he could see her bright smile and shining eyes. His smile stretched even more, if it was possible.

"Hey, Hashirama."

"Yes?"

"You noticed that you're not transparent anymore?" Naruto asked the confused looking spirit.

"No I didn't. Anyway! Did you eat your breakfast? Because we're going to train with shuriken, kunai and senbon." He said loudly and enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air. Naruto nodded vigorously, cerulean eyes shining even more, now in excitement.

"Let's go then, dattebayo!" She shouted in return.

'_Her smile is worth stealing those weapons!'_

* * *

"So you bend your hand like this, hold shuriken like this, don't hold them too tightly, but also not too loose." Hashirama instructed at he slowly gestured how to throw a star shaped weapon, so Naruto could memorize the details while she herself was copying his movements.

"You're too stiff. Try again, more relaxed."

"Okay!"

As the girl was practicing, the spirit smiled at her. Watching her made him remember how he and Tobirama worked on making new techniques. He stopped and blinked. Tobirama created **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, **wouldn't it be perfect for Naruto? That jutsu didn't require a lot of chakra control, plus you could not only create solid clones, but also receive their memories once they disperse, which made learning and scouting so much easier. The only downside was chakra consumption, but it wasn't a problem in Naruto's case.

'_But if I would teach her __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__, then she'll need to do more chakra control exercises. Chakra control is the key to almost any jutsu, and can be used to enchant the body's strength to inhuman levels after all. '_

"Naruto, take a break."

"I can still continue, ya know."

"Just take a break. I think I have what you might want to look at."

"More documents? Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Hashirama, remember when you were accused of being a pervert named Jiraya?" Naruto asked out of the blue, not taking her yes away from the papers she was reading, missing an appearance of grimace on the man's face.

"It seems that that Jiraya guy, is my godfather. Oh and I've inherited a house and loads of other stuff from my parents."

Naruto tore her eyes away from the documents in her hands and looked at Hashirama when she felt the sudden change in temperature and grimaced. That aura of his was gloomier than ever this time. It was terrifying.

"They still want to kill me, those women…" It seemed that day when the horde of women stormed the tower actually scarred the former Hokage.

"Hey… Maybe you wanna go check that house that I inherited? Ya know, after the training." The blonde child tried to take the shinobi's mind off his current thoughts. Not a moment after she said that, said shinobi jumped up, looking upbeat and fresh as a daisy in the morning.

"Sure, why not?" He asked the girl with fox whiskers rhetorically, while spinning a kunai on its ring at the end of the handle.

"We could also go search for that Sannin." She added. The gloomy aura once again surrounded Hashirama, as he stood there, head hanging low, he himself white as the stereotypical ghost.

"Hey! Don't open the hell gates here!" Naruto shouted before the man once again recovered from his temporary depression.

Unknown to the Jinchuuriki, four shinobi in animal masks were staring at the view in front of them in disbelief. None of them could hear or even lip read what the girl was saying, for some reason, but they were pretty sure that flying kunai, her talking to the air and changes of temperature were not normal, _at all. _

All members of the squad tried dispelling a genjutsu, only to find that everything they saw was real. The ones who had Sharingan only confirmed that.

"What in the world…" One of them muttered, currently forgetting the unspoken rule to always be silent while on duty.

* * *

Sarutobi patriarch pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. Opening his eyes again, he let out an annoyed sigh, looking at his four best shinobi that worked in ANBU.

"So you're saying that Naruto Uzumaki is haunted. What makes you come to such ridiculous conclusion?" He asked, not believing his most elite shinobi of his village in the slightest for the first time. Where they pranking him?

"Sir, we tried dispelling the possible genjutsu, which proved that it wasn't. Frog, Dog and Weasel also confirmed that it wasn't an illusion." Spoke the man with a wolf mask.

Second shortest member of the team stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, there's no other way to explain this. Naruto Uzumaki is haunted. Objects such as kunai and scrolls don't fly in the air and appear by themselves, sudden temperature changes around the target only points to this anomaly."

Sarutobi didn't bother to conceal the look on his face, like he was looking at a bunch of idiots, clearly not believing. He let out another sigh.

"You all have a week off duty. Dismissed!" All four saluted and left in shunshin.

"Hah! I never would have even thought that most elite of ANBU would say that a ghost was at fault! Those things don't even exist." The old Hokage turned to his left to look at the white haired man who snorted.

"Welcome back, Jiraya-kun. You returned earlier than expected." He greeted the now identified Toad Sage.

"Of course I do! Women in this village are the best!" Shouted the sage, a perverted grin already on his face.

"Oh? That's a pity, you were banned from any beauty salons, Spa's and hot springs. There are even patrols erected around all these establishments. You see, thanks to your reputation and gossip about your goddaughter, the female population of the village almost caused a riot. It truly was a sight to see, amazing but horrifying. Thankfully it was solved, and your reputation wasn't tarnished so much. You may be known as the pervert, but at least you're not a pedophile. Be grateful."

As Hokage spoke, with each word his smirk widening, while Jiraya's grin slipped down his paling face. For once he could have fun teasing his student.

"What the gossip was about?"

"A long haired man in red stalking Naruto wherever she went. But no one found the stalker."

The Sannin didn't say anything, but Hiruzen could clearly see that he was infuriated. After a pause Jiraya spoke, his voice low, full of anger;

"If any bastard dares to lay a finger on Naruto… Minato's daughter, my goddaughter I'll-" He never got to finish his threat as office's doors slammed open, revealing the girl they were talking about.

"Jiji! I wanna ask you something!" Jiraya stared at the girl who ran up to old Hokage and began to rant about something, bewildered. _'She sure grew up. Definitely her father's daughter. Naruto is practically Minato's female counterpart! Damn, I should get a staff or a good stick, soon boys will throw themselves at her. Yep, she will be a looker alright. Though, she looks like mini Tsunade with that hairstyle…'_

While Jiraya was in his own little world, Naruto was harassing Hiruzen who looked about to bolt out of his chair and run as far away as he could.

"So, Jiji, I had parents at some point didn't I? I should have inherited something, shouldn't I?" The sapphire-eyed girl spoke adorning cute and innocent smile, while the atmosphere around her spoke otherwise. The current Hokage was pretty damn sure if the girl's hair was longer, it would be waving like the nine tails. '_Like mother, like daughter. Terrifying.'_

"Say, Jiji…"

If earlier alarms in Sarutobi's head were ringing at the information she got her hands on and her current behavior, then, they were exploding in his head right now. Jiraya wasn't in any better state once he snapped out of his trance.

"Mind if I take the keys of the house? Oh and other things that should belong to me. I also would like to meet my _family_." The Toad Sage flinched at the look Naruto gave him when she stressed the word "family". That wasn't a cute little cherub that was supposed to be his goddaughter! It was the most scariest devil incarnate in angels disguise!

"Naruto-" Sandaime tried to speak, but the girl's features darkened while her angelic smile remained. Waves of ominous feeling rolling from her intensified, she spoke slowly.

"Jiji, I know _everything_, now please explain a few things. You too, Ero-sennin."

While Naruto continued to terrorize two older men, Hashirama stood as close to the doors as he could without exiting the office. _'I shouldn't have given her that scroll, I shouldn't have given that scroll… Hah, it's still hard to imagine what kind of a man would not only be able to always pay for Naruto's meals, but also withstand __this__! Poor bastard… I bet that crazy Madara would be proud of her if he would have seen this, even if he doesn't know her! They could become friends instantly.'_

* * *

A second silent sneeze was heard from Madara, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was someone cursing him again? That redhead's stare burning holes in his head and silence was enough for him to wish that Obito revived him, executed plan or not. He wanted to leave this place and that bastard, especially when other gods came to play strip poker and try force him into it.

"Hello, Fate-kyun! We are having a card game tea party! Want to join?" Asked the man in sugary voice, dressed as a woman, making a very poor parody of a woman. Fate gave a nod of agreement to the disturbing looking god, who arrived without anyone noticing.

"Will Shinigami-kyun join us? It's been such a long time since he attended the card game evenings!" This time God of Fate shook its head in negative answer.

"What a pity!" Cried out the man in dress, his makeup rolling down his cheeks with tears, making him look more disgusting in Madara's eyes, or any man's that would witness such a sight.

The legendary shinobi, who prided himself in being fearless, flinched when he felt the gaze of that _thing_ land on him.

"Oh my! Beautiful! You still look as lovely as ever, but a frilly dress will compliment your beauty even more! Come! Take off those rags and armor! We have a party to attend!"

Madara turned away from the _thing. _Shutting his eyes tight, he prayed. _'I don't care who revives me! Just get me out of here!'_

"Oh, my fair maiden, what lipstick you would like? Pink of red?"

He could deal with the blow to his pride, but not his manliness. _'Someone save me…'_

Karma watched the whole show unfolding. That blasted Uchiha wouldn't have expected this. Laughing like a madman inside, it watched as the cursing Madara was chased by the God of Okama.

* * *

"Don't disclose such vital information, brat. It's a secret for a reason you know. " Jiraya grumbled as he jumped on another roof of a building, Naruto on his back, getting a piggy-back ride to her apartment.

"I know, I know, but you were the only ones in the office, and you already knew everything. No harm done!" The white haired man took a quick glance to her. A warm smile on her face. Were there flowers in the background?! He didn't know if he should be glad or disturbed.

"We're here, brat." Jiraya said when they arrived at the apartment complex with red tiled roofs.

"My name is Naruto." The small girl said pouting as her feet touched the floor of the hallway of the building. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she tilted her head up to see Hashirama shaking his head with a knowing look on his face.

"It's useless to correct a person so many times, trust me, I know." Naruto gave the former Kage a small nod, showing that she heard him. The whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by the Sannin who watched the girl like a hawk.

Unlocking the doors of her home, she turned her head to look at the living man behind her.

"Wanna come for tea or something?" She offered the sage.

"If you don't mind."

* * *

Taking every detail of the apartment that had a homely feeling to it, Jiraya had to admit it was a really well kept home. Right now he was sitting in the kitchen as Naruto was preparing tea for both of them. Now his gaze was solely on the girl.

To be honest he was afraid of meeting her this soon, and that wasn't because of her earlier show at the Hokage tower, mind you. Wounds in his heart left after Kyuubi's attack almost seven years ago were still fresh. And the spy network couldn't keep maintaining itself.

He wasn't ready to meet face to face with her. It hurt to see both Kushina and Minato in one person. But he did promise himself, Sarutobi and Minato that he would take Naruto as his apprentice when she was older, of course he wanted to include their first meeting in that time as well.

Letting out a tired sigh out of his mouth Jiraya shook his head slightly. What is done is done, it's too late to do anything about it. The girl knew everything, and wasn't stupid, might as well say and be done with it.

Naruto set two cups on the table, one for herself, other for her godfather, and sat down. Before she could think of anything to say to him, the man with long white hair spoke first.

"As you know, I'm your godfather." He got a nod from the blonde. Reaching inside his kimono shirt, he pulled out a plain looking book.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?" Naruto read aloud the cover, eyes shining in excitement at the prospect of reading the book, it might be an interesting one too!

"You'll understand a few things after you read it, if you won't now, then later. Your father was my student, he praised this book a lot, even if it failed to become a best seller." The long years of fear fading a little as the equal excitement shone in his own eyes seeing his goddaughter's eyes. Not even a few hours ago was she scaring the living soul out of him and his teacher, but now, they actually got along just fine, even if it is only a few hours, which he was glad.

While the girl was examining the worn out book, Jiraya sipped the tea. _'It's good!' _He gleefully shouted in his head, almost tearing up. The girl could have possibly got the talent of cooking from her late father if the tea was this good!

"Hey, pervy old man." At the new nickname Jiraya twitched, but let Naruto finish what she had to say before he will scold her.

"I got the keys of my parents' home, but if I want to move in I'll need help. Taking the things there, cleaning the dust. You know, stuff."

"What am I, a maid?!" Jiraya asked exasperated.

"So you're saying you won't help me?" One of the Sannin, along with Shodaime gulped at that sinister smile the child was giving him, both thinking the same thing.

'_Scary!'_

* * *

"Waaaah! It's so nice here! I love it here!" Naruto said awestruck. She checked every corner of the house, not minding the thick layer of the dust in the slightest. It would be easy to tidy the house, sure, it will take some time till it'll be sparkling clean. Only the furniture with textile such as couches, armchairs, loveseats and some chairs will be a pain to clean.

When she said that she loved the house, she really meant it. It was designed for a normal family; four bedrooms, a kitchen, a big study, two bathrooms, a few pantries, a garden and a dining and living room merged. But what she liked the most about it was that even though the home of her late parents was empty for the past seven years, even though covered in dust, has maintained a homely feel to it. It sure was a miracle that it was untouched by the chakra beast.

"Oi, Brat! It's late, we can start cleaning tomorrow. Come, I'll take you home." Jiraya yelled from the hallway near the door leading outside. Not a moment later he got an answer;

"You're really nice for a pervert, Ero-jiji!"

"I'm not a pervert! I'm a Super Pervert!" The Sannin yelled at the girl proudly, not ashamed at all calling himself the biggest pervert, "And don't call me that!"

* * *

"It was such a nice day." Naruto let out a pleased sigh as she lie in her bed, back in her apartment.

"It sure was." Replied Hashirama, _'For you at least' _went unmentioned, not that she needed to know. He didn't want to become the third victim today after the display of her other side earlier. He shivered.

'_Note to self: never anger Naruto_, ever_. And Gods bless souls of her victims.'_

* * *

"So you'll be cleaning the kitchen right now? Then I'll go clean the study." Jiraya stated, taking cleaning tools with him and left the kitchen.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You know that he knows that you can see me?"

Almost snapping her neck by turning it too fast, Naruto stared at Hashirama. "He does?"

"Yes. Remember yesterday when I said that it was futile to remind him your name? Back then you turned to face me, but other people don't see me…"

"Great, now he thinks I'm insane." Naruto grumbled.

"I don't think so, he's probably just observing you, to get to know you better." Hashirama tried to console the girl.

"Sure, like it's a normal thing to stare and nod at the air." She said still grumbling angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest, until her eyes widened as inspiration hit her.

"Hey, Hashirama."

"Yes?" The spirit prepared himself, the look in the girls eyes betrayed that she planned something mischievous.

"You're gonna be living here too, you have to clean your share as well."

* * *

Jiraya sighed in annoyance. Cleaning wasn't his forte, he was a ninja for Kami's sake! But he wasn't so cruel as to leave an almost seven years old girl to clean up the whole house.

Stopping at the door leading to Kushina and Minato's study, he was about to open the door, when he tensed, instantly becoming alert, having heard a noise behind it. It was impossible that someone could be there. Naruto was on the first floor cleaning the kitchen. Moreover, yesterday he updated the protection seals.

Putting the duster silently down, he prepared himself for battle. If someone could break in the house, that person must have advanced knowledge of Fuinjutsu, meaning he or she was strong.

Kicking the door open, he scanned the room with his eyes. It was totally empty. If anybody was here then he would have seen the intruder either escaping through the window or attacking him, which neither happened. Everything was intact, except for one thing. The study was _clean _ofthe dust_. _

'_Oh, you gotta be kidding me!'_

* * *

By the end of the day Jiraya was jumping from roof to roof, twitching furiously and sporting a few thick marks on his face, wanting to just smash or rip something into pieces. But a report to his Sensei came first.

An occurrence earlier this day in the study repeated a few times, not only at his latest student's house, but in his goddaughter's apartment too when they were packing her possessions. He swore that he saw a plant flying. Flying of all things! And by now the self-proclaimed super pervert had to grudgingly admit that ANBU were right. The girl _was_ haunted. He didn't even want to imagine what Sensei will say after his report.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at his last student, the one openly remaining loyal to the village, who was obviously trying to stay collected.

"So, how is she, Jiraya-kun?" He asked, better if they finished speaking soon, angry Jiraya, was annoying Jiraya.

"They were right, every last one of them! She is haunted! I never thought I'll encounter a ghost, goddammit! Those were supposed to be myth!" Then he proceeded to tell today's adventures with Naruto and the ghost.

A slapping noise was heard in the garden of Sarutobi clan estate as Hiruzen introduced his palm to his face.

* * *

"Before I leave I want to teach you a jutsu, Naruto. It might not only save your life, but get anything you want if you use it well, _anything_." Jiraya stressed the last word as he spoke.

Today was the end of the week of his stay at the village before he returned to keep his spy network. In all honestly he didn't want to go, unlike past seven years every time he returned to Konoha. The reason of that was standing in front of him in one of the training grounds.

"Wow, if it's so powerful it'll take a lot of time to learn! But you said that today is the last day?" Naruto was kind of upset that the white haired man would leave. She came to like him due his stay, if you exclude his perverted side and him trying to make her his accomplice for his research, asking to take photos of women in hot springs when they aren't looking, saying he wanted a closer look.

"Actually it's kind of easy, at least I heard it is. But only select few can pull it off." The Toad Sage said in a serious voice. He fought to keep himself from laughing at girl's eyes widening in wonder.

"What are we waiting for?! Lemme try it!" She raised her arms above her head, showing her impatience. Hashirama laughing besides her didn't help the matter.

"First you need to do research." He stated, his voice still serious.

"I'm not going to take you to the bathhouse, or take pictures of women there." Naruto deadpanned.

"Not that kind of research!"

"Then what?" She asked.

* * *

"Seriously, puppies?" She looked at the pup then at the Sage.

"Of course! You must memorize how they act and look at people, so observe!"

Naruto honestly didn't know what she was expecting when Jiraya promised her a jutsu. First thing to come to her mind was some kind flashy fire or water jutsu, not animal look's imitation and enchantment. But Hashirama looked troubled and a bit fearful by the looks of it, so it really must be effective.

"How it will be of any use for me, again?"

"Don't underestimate **Puppy Eyes no Jutsu**. Its purpose is to make you very cute and adorable, impossible to resist to! Use that to your advantage, try at least. I'm pretty sure you can pull it off. If your father managed when he was ten, you can also do it."

"Well, he's right. You already have all the requirements for that forbidden jutsu." Hashirama commented laughing merrily, a troubled look already gone from his face. Naruto directed the same question to both of them:

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"Hashi-nii-sama, pretty please?" Eyes wide and a cute angelic look complimenting her cherubic face, Naruto pleaded Hashirama to let her train more or at least teach her the last of the three academy jutsu –** Kawarimi**.

"Naruto, no!" He shouted, trying as best as he could to not look at his little sister figure. Only to fail miserably when she pulled lightly by his sleeve making him look down, straight at those big doe eyes.

'_Shit!'_

Naruto – Hashirama. 1 – 0

* * *

"Naruto, I'll be going, I have a few things to take care of. Will you be alright?" Hashirama asked Naruto, who was now eight years old. He would have told her that he was heading toward the Hokage tower, if she asked for what purpose he needed to be there, he couldn't just tell the girl that Uchihas were planning a coup d'état soon. Not now at least. She would be devastated to discover that the clan she came to love wanted to betray the village.

"Not the first time I'm staying alone at home, so yeah it's okay." Naruto answered giving Hashirama a shrug, showing that it was no big deal for her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, now leave or else you'll be late for something that I don't know."

* * *

"Stars are really pretty tonight, but there should be rain judging from those fat clouds…" Naruto murmured under her nose, a cup of tea near her lips as she sat in the garden of her home gazing at the stars that weren't hidden behind the dark clouds.

Suddenly a few leaves dropped on her head. Looking up Naruto saw a dark blur, "Come with me." It said. Naruto recognized that voice as Shisui's. Confusion marring her face, she put down her tea and left in shunshin that Shisui taught her a few months ago.

* * *

Appearing in the clearing between canyon and a forest, Naruto recalled that Itachi and Shisui showed this place to her, Sasuke and Sakura, saying that they both played here a lot when they were younger.

The whiskered girl gazed at the male figure few steps away from the edge of the cliff.

"Shisui-nii?" She asked, feeling like something seriously was off. He didn't answer, nor turn to face her, as if waiting.

Naruto stiffened for a short moment when Itachi arrived, landing right beside her.

"It's too late to stop the coup by the Uchihas." Shisui started, "If civil war breaks out, there's no doubt that other nations will take the chance to attack. I was going to try to stop it with **Komoamatsukami, **but Danzo took my right eye." As to prove it, he turned around to face both of them. Naruto stared in shock, when she saw blood running down from the closed eye socket, the next few minutes not registering what Shisui was talking about, while Itachi looked concerned for his friend.

"I suspect he'll come after my left eye as well." He continued. "Naruto, Itachi." The mention of her name was enough to bring the girl back.

"Yes, Shisui-nii?" The eight years old asked, voice trembling. She really had a very bad feeling in her gut.

'_Shisui…' _Itachi stood frozen like a statue along with Naruto as Shisui took out his remaining eye and held out his hand for both of them, eyeball in his fist.

"You two are the only ones that I can count on, my little sister," He said turning in direction where he remembered Naruto was standing, opening his palm showing the eye with an active Mangekyo Sharingan. "My best friend." This time he addressed Itachi turning his head in the direction of other male.

"Please protect the village and the honor of the Uchiha name… I knew that you will put the village first before your family, except your brother… I didn't understand that at first, until I met Naruto… Please protect and take care of my little sister."

A crow came out of nowhere, as soon as it touched the eyeball, it dispersed in hundreds of black feathers.

"I accept." Itachi said, voice and eyes showing strong determination to keep a promise to a friend.

"What will you do now?" He asked Shisui, while Naruto stayed speechless.

"If I die, something is bound to change. I've left a note behind already." He answered as he took a few steps backwards. That snapped Naruto out of her daze and made Itachi panic, "Wait, Shisui!" they both pleaded the older Uchiha.

"Don't stop me, Naruto, Itachi!" Shisui warned them. "Naru-chan, I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you grow up into a beautiful woman and a splendid kunoichi. I really would have liked to see you getting married too…" Giving a small smile to the both of them, he took the last few steps and fell down.

"Shisui!" Jinchuuriki and ANBU bolted out of their places in hopes to catch the falling shinobi, but they couldn't reach him.

"Shisui/Shisui-nii!"

* * *

"Draw blood from your finger and write your name here." Itachi instructed the younger girl how to sign up the summoning contract. Both their eyes had a haunted look in them, their faces still having traces of tears. One's made from water, other's – blood. Hashirama could only watch at their last meeting before Itachi will head out to accomplish the hardest mission he has ever been given, eyes filled with deep sorrow.

"I'm sorry, for doing this, Naruto-san…" The teenager whispered an apology, it also could be heard in his usually neutral tone.

"It's okay, Shisui-nii wanted me to keep it safe. No one would suspect that I'll be holding it since, well… I'm me." Naruto answered him, her own voice void of any emotion as she wrote her name.

"I know…" Itachi couldn't say anything else. He kept silent about his last mission, not wanting to devastate the young Uzumaki even more, Shisui's death was enough. That might as well be futile, in a few days he'll slay his clan and Naruto will be dealt with another hard blow to her heart. If only he could lessen her future pain… Standing up, he was about to leave when his wrist was grabbed, it was Naruto.

"Please be safe. That Danzo guy sounds dangerous, protect your clan."

"Thank you, I will." He bent down, pressing his lips on Naruto's bare forehead. "It's a pity that right now, there's a big age gap between us."

"What do you mean?" The confused girl questioned. In return she didn't get an answer as Itachi just left without saying anything more in a hurry, before he said anything more stupid to her. She was too young for this.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, strange given what happened a few days ago. However she was woken up by the tapping on her bedroom window, which became louder. Opening one of her eyes, not seeing very clearly due to sleepiness in them, she saw an ANBU with a dog mask crouched outside her window. The male masked man waved seeing as the girl finally woke up.

Lazily getting out of her bed she opened the window to let the ANBU inside. Still sleepy, Naruto vaguely recognized this ANBU operative, wasn't he the one who protected her from a drunken man when she was four?

"Good morning. You are to be taken to T&I department for questioning. There's not much time, so get ready, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto almost choked on her saliva when she heard that, waking up in an instant. What did she do?! Panic starting to overtake her, the eight years old darted to the door which was leading to the hallway, only to slam into it. It wasn't locked, but shut solid. Turning around she saw the man in a dog mask walk slowly towards her, hands held out in a gesture, showing that he held no ill intensions, which Naruto in her panic didn't even register.

"Uzumaki-san, please calm down. It's only questioning, no one will harm you, I promise." Speaking did little to no good, as it only served to fuel the girl's panic. It seems he will have to take some drastic measures.

"Naruto?" Hearing Hashirama's voice Naruto snapped her head in direction of his voice.

"Hashira-" She was cut off midway her scream when she felt a pressure on her neck and everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. It went better than expected. He didn't want to knock out the girl, but what other choice did he have? Even in panic the girl was about to do something, or get weapons.

He narrowed his eyes, still staring at the little girl out cold on the floor. Before she lost consciousness she was about to call someone. But who? As far as he knew his late teacher's daughter was living alone.

He got his answer when he flew into a wall from an attack_. 'What?'_ Quickly getting up and scanning over the bedroom he saw no one. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and pain when he felt a punch or a kick to his stomach, he didn't know which one it was, slamming him further into the wall. _'Could this be?'_

"Please wait!" He shouted, arms raised in surrender. And just in time too, since a kunai was pressed to his neck, the black cloth of his high collared shirt darkening even more as blood seeped into it. Just a little more and be might have been beheaded.

"I didn't come here to cause any harm to Naruto! Sandaime-sama needs to know if Naruto can help with the investigation of the Uchiha Massacre and Uchiha Shisui's suicide. I came here to take her to T&I headquarters for questioning, nothing more! I promise on my own life, that no harm will come towards her, my sensei's daughter."

Kakashi really felt stupid not only because he was cornered and almost killed by an invisible being, but because he spilled S-ranked information. But it would be an understatement to say that he wasn't scared. He was one of the four that had observed Naruto for a week and saw how she behaved in that training ground. In all honesty he still thought that it was just an illusion, until now.

The silver haired man let out a breath of relief when the kunai was pulled away from his throat and disappeared into thin air. His relief was short lived when he felt his arm being grabbed, hard. He was pulled towards the door that slammed open. Shocked yet again that he was dragged around the house by air, Kakashi stared at the marks of fingers on his plate armguards, still feeling the hold of the other being.

He snapped out of his daze when a piece of paper was slammed into his face, hard yet again. _'That thing dislikes me…' _Taking a small sheet away from his face, he read it.

_If even one hair falls from her head, I don't need to tell you what will happen to you._

_-Guardian Angel._

"Roger that!" The silver head saluted like a good soldier, after a moment he had a sweat drop roll down his temple. He really felt stupid talking to the air. Scary air at that.

* * *

Hashirama sat on the sofa patting Naruto's head. Much to both of their relief, Naruto got only a few questions like "Where were you on that day?", "How did Uchiha Itachi behave?", "Where did this happen?" and others. Only to be ruined when Naruto received the news about the Uchiha clan. He glanced down to see that the whiskered girl was asleep, tears rolling down her face even as she slept. Still patting her head, he let his thoughts wander.

The last few days were really hard for Naruto. Not only did she lose her first older brother figure, but also the whole clan she came to love. Sasuke probably was dealt even a harder blow.

Maybe he should have told her about the massacre beforehand? She might have prepared for the mental blow. The spirit shook his head, no. Even if he told Naruto about the upcoming fate of the Uchiha clan, she would have been even more stressed. He keeps forgetting that children weren't so mentally strong or trained like in his time.

Hashirama let out a tired sigh as he glanced yet again at his little sister. It will take some time till she'll start recovering. The loss of someone precious was hard enough even on an adult, it affected children even more.

"Shisui-nii…"

Or maybe it'll take longer. But no matter what he will stay by her side. He felt the girl's grip on him tighten as she let out a whimper. The girl was starting to have a nightmare probably. Embracing the sleeping girl again, he moved one of his palms in circles on her back in a soothing motion.

"Shhh… I'm here, nothing will harm you. I'll protect and be by your side no matter what. I promised you after all."

The girl snuggled more into his chest, letting out a satisfied and a relieved sigh, dreams becoming peaceful once again.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stared at the door in front of them. Today Sakura came and suggested that they do something about Sasuke. It's been two months since he last attended the academy. The fox's jailor noted that she wasn't any better. Today was the first day she went out of the walls of her own home in two months, finally having the courage to do so.

But Sakura said that Sasuke was worse, Naruto didn't argue about that. Uchiha clan was Sasuke's real family, moreover Sakura knew more since he visited him every day at the hospital and stayed there till early evening. Later in the evening he came to visit Naruto.

Sakura truly was another blessing from the heavens. Naruto vowed to never let him down, the pink haired boy is such a wonderful friend, supporting both Sasuke and her when they needed it the most. But it seemed that Sakura couldn't reach out to Sasuke as he did to Naruto, who also had support of Hashirama and others which made her climb out of her grieving hole much easier.

The boy with green eyes raised his fist again to knock on the door of a small apartment given to Sasuke after the massacre since his old home was too big for the lone boy.

"Sasuke-kun! It's me Sakura and Naruto!" He called, hoping that the boy would open the door if he was at his new home and not wandering around the haunted compound. The long silence remained on both sides of the door.

"This is getting nowhere." Naruto stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Maybe I should check if he's even inside, Naruto?" Hashirama suggested. In answer he received a small shake of her head.

"We gotta use the big guns." She once again stated.

"Huh?" Sakura turned to his only female friend, having no idea what the girl was planning.

"Sakura, get back."

He didn't need to be told twice when Naruto was serious.

* * *

Sasuke stared into space, eyes empty and not focusing on anything. Everything from his eyes to his soul could be described only as empty. Having lost his family and later being captured in one of the strongest genjutsu left him traumatized. The world seemed to lose all of its colors, it was like a black and white picture. When the door of his apartment slammed open with a loud bang, he wasn't fazed, nor did he react to the voices of his two friends. Until he was slapped hard enough for him to fall down on the floor.

And suddenly some colors returned. First color that he saw was blue, just like the sky on a cloudless day, so beautiful. He decided he loved that color. The more he looked the more he realized that he was stating at someone's eyes. They showed fury. That's when he felt another slap, this time on the other cheek.

"Oi! Duck ass! Time for **Therapy no Jutsu!**" Naruto shouted, while Sakura stayed behind, unsure if he should interfere. The blonde huffed in satisfaction when Sasuke slowly turned to look at her, his gaze focused on her face. Success.

"You look damn miserable you know?" She told him. That got a reaction from the dark haired boy, as traces of anger could be seen on his face, while he was standing up, glaring at her.

"Stop wallowing in grief, you're stronger than that."

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and dangerous. "What do you even know?! You never had a family! You don't know what it's like to lose one!" He screamed, shaking in rage.

Sakura stared wide eyed at his fellow male, then at the female friend. He knew Sasuke was angry and sad, but he shouldn't lash out on Naruto like this! As he was about to open his mouth to give the raven a piece of his mind, a cracking noise and a thump was head in the room.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the girl who just now broke his nose as he lay on the floor.

"What do I know you ask? Oh I know a lot. But you're right you know? I never had a real family, so I hadn't known what it's like to lose one. But that doesn't mean that I don't know how it's like to lose so many people I love! Shisui-nii, your mother, your whole clan was precious to me! It fucking hurts you know!" She screamed as fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"It hurts, so damn much…" Naruto whispered pointing to her heart. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes and ears following whiskered girl's every word and movement.

"These past two months I was also mourning… But you know what? I'm tired. I'm tired of swimming in my tears and sadness, wallowing in grief. So, Sasuke," She pinned the boy she was addressing with a harsh glare. "Don't you dare just to think about things you've lost! Think! What is it that you still have?!"

The dark haired eight years old stared at the golden haired girl's face, as she was taking deep breaths. He lowered his head, now staring at the floor, girl's question ringing in his head.

"What I still have?.." He croaked out, his own throat raw from screaming and lack of usage. Sasuke looked up to see a blank face of Naruto and a worried one of Sakura, both gazing at him. He once again lowered his head to stare at the floor.

"What I still have…" He once again repeated.

An image of sheepishly smiling Naruto, holding something behind her back, waiting for him at the gates of his clan compound appeared in his mind. _"Hey, Sasuke! I've found this cool book about fire jutsu! Wanna try it out?" _Then he saw Sakura, at his desk at the academy, hands outreached towards him, holding a lunch box. _"Sasuke-kun, today I and Naruto-chan made our first character lunch box! Do you want to try it together? Food always tastes better in the company of friends!"_

"I… I still have you." Sasuke felt his eyes sting as droplets of water hit on the wooden floor. "I still have my friends! I still have you two, Sakura, Naruto!" By now he was bawling, tears freely flowing from his eyes as he let out all his pain and sorrow out, while being enveloped in the warm embrace by Sakura and Naruto.

* * *

"Today is the last day of your lessons, tomorrow will be the graduation exam." Iruka announced to the class, who for the most part seemed to be happy, but on the other side nervous of the prospect of the students failing the exam.

Naruto overlooked her class. It's been five years and now she'll become an official kunoichi tomorrow. It was hard not to smile. A lot has happened during those years. The Uchiha Massacre, leaving Sasuke orphan, just like her. It took her a few months of grieving and Hashirama and others comforting and encouraging for her to recover. After that thanks to both her and Sakura's support, they somehow managed to bring Sasuke out of his stupor, even though he became cold towards everyone except his two childhood friends.

Sakura on the other hand grew more confident in himself and out of his girly looks. Now he was one of the most handsome boys in the academy, never lacking attention from the female population of the school just like Sasuke. Naruto found it funny how both boys stuck even more than usual to her when it came to avoiding fan girls. Not that it worked that much, Sasuke and Sakura still were stalked every day.

Naruto too couldn't complain about the lack of attention and admirers, much to Hashirama, Sasuke and Sakura's dislike. They might not openly follow her like her male friends' fan girls, but she noticed how they looked at her during classes, breaks, and when those looks intensified in company of her friends. Jealous bastards, male, female - all of them.

Talk about those tiny presents on her desk at the academy or in front of her doorstep. Last one caused an urban legend about flying projectiles used as weapons on young boys, thanks to Jiraya when he came to visit his goddaughter and Hashirama who didn't want his "baby sister" to grow up too soon.

She also progressed very much in her training, pretty much scaring Hashirama with her speed at learning taijutsu stances and moves, and her natural body strength. If that didn't scare the warrior from the past then her learning fuinjutsu and advancing in it definitely did. She was a natural genius at it, but clones helped to progress even further and faster. But he said that she was learning it way faster than Uzumaki normally did anyway even without the clones.

Hashirama well… Naruto couldn't decide if he was a loyal puppy following her anywhere and everywhere or a mother goose. After she recovered from the loss of her precious people Hashirama watched her like a hawk, almost never letting her out of his sight. But they also grew even closer.

* * *

Everyone passed the exams with flying colors, including Naruto, who right now was celebrating with Sasuke and Sakura in the park, having a picnic, their forehead protectors reflecting the sunshine.

"Naruto-chan, you really cook well!" Sakura said between pleased munches.

"You'll make a good wife, Naruto." Sasuke added his own compliment, stiffening when he felt Sakura's intense gaze on him.

"Thanks!" Naruto chirped happily, not noticing anything going between the boys, while Hashirama just shook his head at the antics of children. Hearing footsteps, indicating that someone was approaching, all three pre-teens stopped chatting and as one turned their heads in the direction of coming footsteps, which revealed to be Mizuki.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I talk with Naruto alone?" The instructor assistant asked, adorning a pleasant smile on his face.

"Um… sure, Mizuki-sensei." The blond Uzumaki answered as she stood up to follow one of her teachers. When they were out of hearing distance, he started speaking.

"So, Naruto, did you agree to the bonus part of the exam?" The silver haired man asked her.

"What bonus part? There was one? Why no one said so to us?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You see, Naruto, only the select few are chosen to take this part of the exam." Kyuubi's jailor narrowed her eyes slightly. Something felt fishy here. Iruka in the beginning said that there'll be _only_ three parts of the exam – written test, weapon practice and spar, and lastly the three academy jutsu. Deciding to play along to see where this is heading, she asked:

"I see, so what's the task?"

* * *

"So you're going to steal The Forbidden Scroll?" Hashirama asked Naruto, annoyed.

"Pretty much." She shrugged.

"I think you shouldn't do that."

"Says the guy who steals weapons from the weaponsmith shop. "What's the use of making weapons if they collect the dust on the counter?" Well then, what's the fucking use of that big-ass scroll if no one is using it?"

"Language, young lady! And that scroll was created to contain the most secret jutsu. They are very dangerous."

"Then why write it down? Why not just let it be lost? Seriously, it's like begging to be stolen."

"You have a point."

"Ha!"

"That still doesn't give you a good reason to steal it." Hashirama stated with the tone of finality. Glancing at Naruto, whose face was hidden by her long blond locks, he suddenly had a feeling of foreboding. His gut feeling proved to be right after all. The girl looked up at the spirit who was taking steps back, her eyes glistering in the light and her lips trembled.

"Naruto! Please! I'm begging you, don't!" Letting out a hiccup, Naruto let tears appear in the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, okay! Let's go steal the scroll! Please, just don't cry!"

"Booya!" No traces of tears on her face or any other evidence on her features that she was about to cry, Naruto jumped and pumped her fist in the air in victory. Hashirama meanwhile sat surrounded by his visible purple and black waves of gloom.

Naruto – Hashirama. 2 – 0

* * *

"There's so many cool jutsu… Damn." Naruto whistled, Hashirama sitting beside her also reading the scroll, admiring the new entries in it by Sandaime, Yondaime and his younger brother who he couldn't see due to his death.

"Those are really something, especially improved **Hiraishin** by your father." The girl nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"Oh look! There's also **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the section where the jutsu description was displayed.

"And **Edo Tensei.**" Hashirama said in distaste.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I never liked the concept of this jutsu, but Tobirama insisted on continuing to create it, it seems he finished it…" Curiosity seeping into her eyes and mind, she read the description of the jutsu.

_**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**__ is a forbidden jutsu where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person's soul can be brought back to the world of the living. The person used as vessel will take the form of a summoned person that he or she had when he or she were alive, thereby reincarnating them do their summoner's bidding. _

_NOTE: To perform this technique the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive._

_NOTE: After the person has been summoned, the summoner has no control over the undead summon, the only exception being restraining summon's movements until a special talisman is implanted in the brain._

"Okay, I see why now. Tobirama was one kind of freak I guess." Naruto stated her opinion with a grimace, this jutsu was plain disgusting and creepy. Imagining it in use made her hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"He wasn't, Tobirama was just a very curious, intelligent and innovative person, sometimes he just didn't think what his creations might cause."

Accepting Hashirama's words and shaking away her disgust, the girl with two low ponytails took out a small scroll and unsealed a big scroll and writing/painting tools.

"Let's get the job done before we deal with the traitor."

"You actually wanted to copy the scroll!" Hashirama gaped at the girl, sure he knew that it was tempting to learn some jutsu for normal shinobi, but he didn't expect Naruto just start copying the jutsu that caught her eye. _'Who am I kidding? This is Naruto, if she can steal something, she always will if it will benefit her later.' _He thought watching as the Jinchuuriki's hand moved at inhuman speed over the empty scroll, years of fuinjutsu practice coming into fruition.

An hour passed, and it was getting darker, Hashirama noted that around an hour or two were left till Naruto's former teacher would show up. Another hour passed, the only noise was coming from insects in the forest and Naruto dipping the brush in ink.

"Done!" She whooped in delight, admiring her work. Sealing back her scroll with copied techniques and other tools into smaller scroll, she put in the pouch on the lower back. "I should get something to hold my scrolls…" Naruto mumbled under her nose.

"Naruto…" The girl's back straightened when she heard her instructor's voice. This was not included in her plan. How did Iruka find her? Did he put some kind of tracking seal on her or something, because even Inuzuka couldn't track her if she really tried. _'Change of plans. Act natural Naruto!'_

"Iruka-sensei! I was found out, sorry I learned only one jutsu… But if I'll show it the bonus part of the graduating exam will be cleared, yeah?" Iruka's eyes widened in surprise, his brain already analyzing information he just now got.

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me about this scroll and where approximately it was." Naruto explained showing Iruka the scroll that was around half her size. The situation finally sunk into his head, but before he could say anything he heard a faint sound of air being cut by flying kunai. The young instructor pushed his student out of the way letting a few kunai impale him.

"Naruto, hand over the scroll to me." Mizuki ordered standing up on a big branch of a tree. While Iruka told her to protect the scroll from the traitorous academy instructor. As two academy teachers argued, Naruto played her part as a clueless idiot. Hashirama watched everything from the sidelines shaking his head disapprovingly. Until Mizuki started speaking about the rule that Naruto should never find out about, and Iruka desperately shouting trying to stop his former comrade. Enjoying the confusion on the girl's face and other instructor's shouts to stop, Mizuki spilled the beans about the events that happened twelve years ago, looking all smug and satisfied thinking that he got her.

Oh how wrong he was.

"Oh that? Do you have anything more interesting? Like where to get books on advanced fuinjutsu?" Naruto asked leisurely, shocking both chunin.

"You killed Iruka's parents and many more innocent civilians as you destroyed the village! Everyone hates you, even Iruka does!" Shouted the silver haired shinobi, the situation was getting out of his hands. In answer Iruka shouted that everything he said was a lie yet again.

"You know, there's a saying "Eyes are the mirror of one's soul" or was it "Eyes are the window to the soul?" Anyway, Iruka-sensei might not have liked me in the beginning, but never once did I saw hatred in his eyes – unlike yours, Mizuki-_sensei_." Naruto stated, her own eyes reflecting anger that was directed toward her former teacher.

The traitor decided that he had enough of this farce and launched to attack the downed man with high ponytail, only to get kicked and sent flying by his former student.

"Don't even dare to lay a finger on my teacher." She growled like an animal, showing her sharp canines, looking really intimidating, while at the same time trying to maintain her posture as Hashirama was cheering loudly on her to kick the traitor's ass.

"Try it! Like a kid like you could do anything to me!"

"Oh you wanna try?" A dark smirk replaced the animalistic snarl on her face.

'_Naruto, you look more and more scary as you grow up… You sure are growing fast.' _Hashirama thought absentmindedly, but abruptly stopped_. 'This is not the time to admire her scary side!' _As he snapped out of his trance, Mizuki was already lying on the ground beaten into a bloody pulp, and Iruka was giving Naruto his forehead protector as a present.

* * *

As Iruka was kissing another portion of his savings good bye in the ramen stand, he asked his favorite student what was bothering him during the whole incident this night.

"Naruto, mind if I ask how you managed to steal the scroll? It is guarded by Hokage himself, deep in his office."

"Easy. Remember when you asked the whole class to try and **Henge** into what they thought they would look like in their twenties?" Getting a nod from the scarred instructor she continued her explanation. "The thing is, I transformed into a grown up Ino and Hinata kissing, nude." Simultaneous choking sounds erupted in the ramen restaurant. Iruka choking on his ramen and Hashirama on his sake he brought that he got as a gift.

"Perverts." Naruto said in a sing song tone, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And I was right all those years Hashirama, you're a pervert." She whispered barely in audible voice teasing her big brother.

"That was a normal reaction men have when seeing a beautiful woman, especially without garments. And I'm a straight man. Only those who stray from the path of a true male wouldn't have such a healthy reaction." Hashirama lectured, standing up, proud.

"Wow, then that means it's okay if I get a nosebleed when I see a naked handsome man?" Naruto asked, looking innocent like an angel, still whispering as she looked around. No one noticed her whispering, nor a cup and bottle of sake on the counter. Hearing her "innocent" question Hashirama fell down, but snapped his head to look at Naruto, face stricken with horror.

"Gods forbid! No!"

* * *

**OMAKE: Sweet revenge.**

Naruto let her gaze wander around the kitchen in a house that she has been calling home for a few years already. Stretching her arms she walked towards the cabinets ready to look for a quick meal in the morning. She didn't get the greeting, meaning Hashirama was out, and would most likely arrive home in the evening, like he usually did when he was out.

A sly smile replaced the sleepy one. Today she was alone at home and she could do whatever she wanted. Even searching what Hashirama tried to hide a few years ago when they moved here. All thoughts about breakfast evaporated from the girl's head, as her mind was set on finding what the former Hokage hid.

It took a few hours and a mess in her parents' study, but she finally found what didn't belong here. A slender box of sake.

""Heavenly Ghost Toad?" That's a lame name for a drink… But come to think of it, why do adults like sake?" She asked aloud, as if air or walls of the study would start speaking by some kind of miracle and answer her question.

Taking the bottle out, which was heavy, Naruto couldn't help, but comment that it was pretty. It was a slender bottle; it looked to be made from a white stone, marble maybe? Why Hashirama hid it? Naruto would bet that anyone who liked to drink or liked bottles in general would proudly display a bottle like this on the shelf where it could be seen by everyone.

"I should put it back."

"_**What about tasting a little mouthful? Weren't you curious what's so good about it?"**_ Asked a voice in her head making Naruto blink in confusion, only to dismiss it as a devil speaking on her shoulder, if angels and devils on person's shoulders existed even. A thought that it might be Kyuubi speaking not even occurred to her.

"No, there's a reason why children aren't allowed to drink until they're twenty one."

"_**But you aren't drinking the whole bottle. You'll just try a mouthful, no harm done."**_ The voice spoke again, as if trying to bribe her.

"Well a little sip wouldn't hurt…"

**Evening of the same day, Uzumaki household.**

When Hashirama arrived home, he certainly didn't expect to see Jiraya bawling his eyes out as he poked a few books with a broom, trying to push them as far away as he could manage, as if they were contaminated, while Naruto was lying on the sofa, peacefully sleeping, looking to be in a bliss judging by the drool, a blush on her face and a overly happy expression.

Curiosity killing the cat, as what could provoke such a reaction from the Toad Sage, he walked towards the pile and carefully peeked inside. Only wishing he could carve his eyes right now and there with a rusty spoon and burn them. Running away as far as he could from the comic books, Hashirama cried, not even daring to think how those appeared in the house. Thankfully Jiraya finally bottled up his own hysteria and burned them.

"God just what in the world I saw? How did the kinky gay porn comic books even got here?"

"I also would like to know." Hashirama stated, sitting next to the white haired man on the floor looking at the pile of ash. Hearing a rustle behind them, both turned to look at Naruto who had woken up.

"Ero-sennin? When did you return? And what's that smell?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eye. _'Cute'_ both men thought.

"Not long ago. And I burned the books of adult content." He stated, not noticing the expression morphing on the girls face.

"Were those comic books?"

"Yeah, why?" The three occupants of the room stayed a few minutes in silence.

"Those were mine." Naruto stated as she teared up, still under the influence of the alcohol she consumed a few hours ago.

Deep within the sewers in Naruto's mindscape in the cage an ancient beast roared with laughter as he watched Shodaime and the Sannin screeching like banshees.

Revenge was sweet, especially after so many years.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a long time! Sorry that it took me long to update, but I was sick for the last month, from the last week of September till 17****th**** of October (a little less than a week I spent in a hospital) and then, after I got well, I went on a week-long trip to Germany to visit my aunt and my newborn cousin. It still makes me laugh how I went on a trip with half empty luggage (since there wasn't much to put there, even if it was small) and came back with full, heavy one that I could barely close. Why? Because it was full of gummies and chocolate that couldn't be found in my country. **

**About the fanfic **

**Anyway, since you guys waited so long for the new chapter as an apology I wrote an extra-long one, over 15k words + the omake. I hope it makes up for the wait. **

**So read and review, tell me how do you like this chapter, what do you feel reading it? Do you have any theories about something that you'd like to share? I'm actually very satisfied with this chapter, like with previous ones, why a lot of authors say that they're not satisfied with the outcome of their chapters I don't know, all you have to do is to give some more time to it, no need to rush.**

**Other information **** If you have any questions, want to see updates about chapter progress or other you can find me on my main tumblr or the account made solely for post concerning this story. The links can be found in my profile.**

**That's all for this time, sorry to take up a lot your time, so let me wish you good night/evening or a good morning/day. **

**2014/11/03**


	6. The feeling is mutual, Cyclops

**Answers to the reviews:**

**Radiant Celestial Aura: **Yes, Naruto will have a romantic interest, BUT much, much later, oh and that doesn't mean that I'm referring to ItaNaru, if I would out right announce the real pairing, where the fun would be? For that same reason I'm having fun at hinting the pairings, haha!

**Becc: **Well I do agree that I need to improve my writing, and I hope that I am actually improving. Still, as for the first fic, I think it's pretty good, especially, when I have never before written stories in my life, ever. Honestly, about the funny parts, life is kind of depressing and grey, so writing something funny cheers me up a lot, it's fun to read and laugh at the scenes that I wrote, when the chapter is published.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this fic. The series belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Special thanks to my beta – Konomon.**

**Chapter Summary: **Finally Naruto gets assigned to a team with her friends and gets an instructor, who really wishes he wouldn't be there with them. After the first fateful meeting, due to the absurd circumstances she's graced with a second fateful meeting. Sort of.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The feeling is mutual, Cyclops.**

* * *

Walking at a slow pace following the village leader, Kakashi read his favorite book in an orange cover, while still keeping attention to his surroundings. The former ANBU got used to this routine – get assigned a genin wannabe team, visit their living quarters with the Hokage, meet the brats and fail them the following day. Hopefully it would be same this time as well.

The two men already looked around the two households and were on their way to the third. The silver haired jounin didn't bother checking the files of the genin hopefuls early in the morning, he will probably send them back to the academy anyway. Though, this year the team looks promising, he knew that the cell consists of Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of Konoha, also the rookie of the year. Then there's Sakura Haruno, even if he is from a civilian family, he shows promise, at least that's what Hokage and a few comrades, working at the academy, say.

Stopping at the same time as the Hokage did, Kakashi finally took his eye away from the text in front of him and gazed at his leader with a bored look, but if someone would bother to look closely they could find an interest in its reflection.

The old man in return motioned to the house he was looking at. When Kakashi's eye landed on the two-story building, he felt as if his stomach took a painful blow and a kunai was pressed at his neck, memories coming back full force. It was the house _she_ lived in.

"Kakashi?" The older man called out to his subordinate from the door, seeing as the other stared at the house as if he saw the devil himself. The Hokage had to wonder what triggered such a reaction.

"Hokage-sama, this is the house of Naruto Uzumaki, isn't it?" The elite shinobi inquired, sweat rolling down the temple, the recollection of the incident that occurred four years ago, still fresh in his mind. He hadn't told a living soul about his encounter with the "Guardian Angel", which he grudgingly admitted was one of the things that scared him, and there were few things that scared the famous Sharingan wielder.

Now Kakashi was determined to fail the team at all cost. Screw the council, screw the advisors and the Hokage! He could care less about the last Uchiha, he wasn't going to be a jounin sensei of the girl who had an overprotective ghost with her, even if she was his teacher's daughter! If that thing almost beheaded him without much effort just for knocking out the girl, then what it'll do if she gets hurt? Kakashi may have had a few things to live for, but he didn't want to be six feet underground yet.

"Kakashi, are you coming? You're already more than two hours late to meet your genin team, I don't think they will appreciate waiting more than three."

"Maa, that'll teach them patience." The silver haired man stated, giving a lame excuse to mask his nervousness.

"This year you have a very promising team, three of the best students the academy has to offer. The last Uchiha, a Jinchuuriki and a promising young shinobi hailing from a civilian family. I'll be watching over the test." The Hokage stated, successfully changing the course of conversation while smirking, letting Kakashi know that he knew something the younger man didn't.

* * *

"How about a revenge?" Naruto suggested to her teammates in a bored tone, showing how desperate she was for any kind of activity after waiting for more than a couple of hours. The blonde girl was wearing an orange jacket, with a blue shoulder part, and white collar, the jacket was completed with a red spiral on the back of it. She also wore black shorts, black calf-high boots with an opening for the toes. Finishing the outfit was the forehead protector on her left forearm, a kunai and a shuriken holster on her right tight, and two more pouches on her hips.

"I'm in." Said the pink haired boy. Right now he was wearing a dark, red shirt with a white circle on the back, black pants, a weapon holster and a single pouch on his hip, like his other male teammate and a pair of standard-blue shinobi sandals. Even though his hair was short, the bangs framed his face and the forehead protector was tied where most shinobi wore it on – the forehead.

"Count me in too. What are you planning?" Asked the last person in the room. The boy was wearing a high-collared blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back, white shorts, white arm warmers, a weapon holster and a pouch on the tight and the hip, blue shinobi sandals and had the forehead protector on just like Sakura did.

Looking around, the girl took out a small, orange scroll, opened it and unsealed the items.

"We embarrass him of course and what is a better way to do so than to make a manly man - girly?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say anything else, but his friends interpreted it as: "Go head, I like the idea."

"What's the plan, captain?" Sakura asked amused, it was fun to help Naruto with her pranks from time to time.

"There's the eraser full of chalk dust, give it to me. Sasuke, when I'm done put that eraser between the door and the doorframe, you're taller than me, so when that retard of a sensei comes in, it will fall down. Oh, and don't get any of that stuff on yourself, it would be a nasty thing to wash off." The girl with long, low ponytails explained.

After a few minutes, the item full of glitter, neon pink, orange, blue dyes and chakra ink to control the stickiness (since glue just might dry out and make all the dye and glitter stick to it) was ready to fall down on its victim.

"Do you really think that a jounin will fall for such a trap? I doubt it." True to Sasuke's words, the high ranked ninja don't fall for such tricks, but it was worth a shot. After all it was Naruto who was pulling the strings, and this morning she evaded chunin, jounin and even ANBU after making the mountain monument look more "appropriate" as she so equivalently put it. In his opinion it was hilarious.

The Shodaime's face looked as a depressed ghost's would, with blue and purple aura around it. The Nidaime's face was one of the gangster's – smoking, with black sunglasses on his face and a sign "Create yo jutsu, bro." Sandaime had a blush and a huge nosebleed, and an orange book looking suspiciously like "Icha Icha" nearby. Yondaime had some girly make-up on, disturbingly girly, mascara dripping down his face as if he had been crying.

All three genin perked up when a gloved hand grasped the door. Narrowing their eyes in concentration to see every detail, they watched intensely as the sliding doors slid to the right and the eraser fell on the silver mop of hair that belonged to the man who poked his head into the classroom.

Silence fell in the said classroom as the children stared at the adult, no one speaking or making any sounds. It was broken when their supposed teacher cupped his chin, hummed and spoke:

"My first impression of you? I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Deadpanned the pink haired genin.

"I agree with Sakura." Said the dark haired boy.

"If you're always this late then you'll be late even for your own funeral, sensei. Moreover, are you a cyclops or a scarecrow? I mean, you look like their love child." Naruto stared at Kakashi with genuine curiosity and wonder written all over her face, which he didn't like at all, especially about his birth circumstances questioned.

"You have some very creative insults, miss. That aside, let's go elsewhere to talk." Sparing a small glare at the girl, both for the prank and the insult, but also glad. It seemed like she didn't recognize him, unlike others who could spot him even a kilometer away due to his hair. He spun around and walked down the hall, shining like a disco ball and neon lights as glitter reflected the sunlight and dyes glowed, his students-to-be snickering as they followed him.

* * *

"Let's introduce ourselves. Tell everyone your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." The jounin started as he crossed his arms.

"Tell us about yourself sensei, you owe us that much at least." Sakura returned with the same tone as Kakashi, his teammates nodding in agreement.

'_Cheeky brats.'_

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. There's no need for you to know my likes and dislikes, as for my dreams… I guess I have a few hobbies."

All three genin looked at their teacher with a deadpanned look, not the first time this day.

"Well then, why don't you start, pretty boy?" The only Hatake left gestured to his pink haired student.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging out with my friends. For my hobbies well… Well I dream to stay together with them." He said, a genuine smile on his face.

"And the things you hate?" Inquired the silver haired man.

"I hate bullies, being called pinky or girly and…" His face turning into disgusted cringle, "Fangirls." He finished.

'_Ah a dislike towards any popular boy's bane.'_

"Okay, broody, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training. My hobby is training, my dream, no, ambition is to kill one man, fulfill a promise both to myself and one person and… the revival of my clan." Finishing the last part of his small speech he glanced over at Naruto who was in her own little world.

'_The first one is expected, but a dream to marry a girl? I understand fangirls, but him? The irony is strong with this one…'_

"Blonde, you're the last."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like many things, such as ramen, my family and friends. My hobbies are reading, gardening, tea drinking and ninja arts that you don't need to know of. I dislike people who are afraid of what they don't know, and that a cup of ramen needs three minutes to be ready. As for my dreams… it's that people that I hold dear are safe, and to travel around the world with someone precious." Naruto finished her introduction, leaving out some parts that her friends and the possible teacher didn't need to know.

"Alright, all of you have interesting personalities." Kakashi started, preparing for debriefing, something he was used to when he served as captain of the ANBU squad. Time to drop the explosion tag. "We're going to have a survival training."

"Why do we need training? We had plenty of that in the academy." Sakura asked quizzically while Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the male shinobi, both having in mind that extra training never was too much.

"It's no ordinary training you see, out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genin, others will be sent back to the academy, the dropout rate is 66.6%. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass tomorrow or not. Bring everything you deem necessary and meet me at the training grounds at 5 in the morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll vomit. "

* * *

Nearing the neighborhood she lived in, Naruto accelerated, from walking to running towards her house when she saw a black smoke coming from that direction. Reaching her home, the girl came to a halt in front of the gate. Letting out a sigh of relief that the building was mostly untouched, excluding the side of the outer wall where the kitchen was.

Jumping over the gates and quickly walking towards the door, Naruto fumbled a little searching for the key in her pockets to open it. When she opened the doors the blonde hurriedly pinched her nose. What on earth happened here, that it stank like dead animals were laying here for a couple of months?

"I'm home!" She yelled out of habit, her voice a little bit squeaky due the closed nose.

"Welcome home, Naruto! I'm in the kitchen!" Came an enthusiastic voice of Hashirama.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto had to try really hard to suppress the urge to wail and cry at the mayhem in front of her. It appeared as a hurricane went through it: all cabinets opened, dairy products and spices spilled on the counters, the freezer looked to have survived an explosion tag, and the refrigerator looked to be in a better state, though it also was a mess. Naruto had to wonder if a mythical creature such as chimera raided it. Purple and green gunk was dripping from the ceiling and down the walls on the floor and furniture, while everything around the stove was black as pure coal. And in the middle of the chaos stood Hashirama, an innocent and sheepish smile adorning his face, looking pretty much like a small child caught in an act of misbehaves.

"How was the team assignments?" He came over and asked her as if the kitchen looked to be perfectly fine.

"I, Sasuke and Sakura are on the same team, our sensei looks like a scarecrow with grey hair. Tomorrow we will have survival training. We also had to wait three hours for him, but otherwise it kinda went well." She retorted, accusingly eyeing a handle that Hashirama was holding, which suspiciously looked like it used to be a ladle's earlier.

Before her older brother could answer, the girl asked what he was doing prior her coming home.

"Oh that? Well, you always cooked and I thought why not make you something for once? I never cooked so I watched and learned how you made food. Today you got assigned to a team, it is a special occasion that needs to be celebrated! And what a better way to celebrate it, other than eating your favorite dish?"

The man was practically emitting sparkles of excitement that Naruto had no will to disperse. Really, how could she when Hashirama looked so happy? Returning to the present time from the lalaland she noticed that now she sat in the dining room at the table, the still happy Hashirama sitting in front of her adorning a wide goofy smile that threatened to split his face in half.

"Well, dig in! Tell me how it tastes!" He urged her.

Looking down, Naruto wished she hadn't. Fish's eyeball swam to the surface of the blue broth as one of its bubbles popped emitting a miasma. Stirring the soup with chopsticks, Naruto watched in morbid fascination as noodles, green as grass swam in the soup with vegetables burned to coal.

"It isn't very good, is it?" Hashirama asked dejected, staring at the table as Naruto snapped her head upward to look at him. Her gaze lingered on the figure a little while before the freshly made genin took in and let out a deep breath, like preparing herself for battle. Taking the chopsticks in her palm she dug in with vigor into the soup.

While only the sounds of eating were heard in the dining room, Hashirama stared at Naruto in disbelief. A soft clanking noise was heard signaling that the meal has been finished.

"It was good, but the vegetables were a little bit overcooked. The thing that matters the most is that it had the most important ingredient - love. After a good meal tea is in order, I'll go make some tea now." The girl said with a small, yet heartwarming smile, walking out the room, doors closing behind her.

The Former Kage's eyes turned to look at the empty bowl. Was it really good that she ate it? When he gave his dish a second glance as he served it, he was pretty much tempted to remove in from the girl's sight. Such a creation probably had a massacre flavor.

At least ten minutes passed, there's was still no sound of sight of Naruto. It didn't take long to make tea. Standing up, he went towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Naruto- " Horrified Hashirama ran to Naruto's side when he saw his sister sprawled on the dirty kitchen floor, her spirit coming out of her body.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kyuubi was stirred awake when his sensitive ears picked up the noise of disturbed water. Rising one eyelid open, he dully noted that it was much lighter in this room that was shrouded in darkness for at least twelve years.

"Kami, help me…" Focusing, his red slitted eye watched as a girl lay on the floor of the room wriggling in agony. Strangely enough, and that was saying a lot knowing Bijuu's standards, a bowl of ramen appeared in front of his cage.

Opening the second eye, the mighty beast sat up and stared at the bowl with something akin to fascination and curiosity in his eyes, ignoring his jailer who moaned in pain. Not having any information of the object of examination, the chakra entity concentrated a little to get an access to Jinchuuriki's recent memories and cringed in disgust. So dubbed Fox Demon may be old and have a lot of experience, but it didn't mean he knew half of the things humans did or how they lived opting to just spend his days sleeping peacefully while he could. Averting his gaze from the murder in a bowl, his eyes turned to his warden. No wonder why she was here in such a state. If he would starve he still wouldn't eat that disaster called ramen.

Snaring angrily at the girl for not keeping herself safe, Kyuubi let out a little bit of his chakra enter her body to accelerate her healing. The pained screams reduced in volume, the trashing stopped and healthy color returned to the skin.

Finally recovering from the near death experience Naruto looked around. Last time she recalled, she passed out in her destroyed kitchen. Now she found herself in dark sewers, judging from the leaking pipes and water on the floor. In the humongous room she currently was in, was a cage, whose gates looked to be reaching out for the ceiling that was a black void. What got her attention though, was the biggest beast she ever saw.

'_So this is Kyuubi… And it's this huge even if it's only a half of it… So other eight are around this size as well, the legends say that the Fox was twice their size.'_

Both creatures stared at each other, gaze never leaving the other's eyes. They scrutinized the other being that stood or sat before them, searching for something as the room remained silent as night. The girl was the first to open her mouth to speak.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you! I like many things! Such as eating ramen, practicing jutsu, training, my family and friends. I dislike people who fear what they don't understand, or those who don't want to understand! My hobbies are tea drinking, gardening, ninja art practicing. My biggest dream is to travel around the world with my brother." Naruto paused to take in a few deep breaths before she continued.

"Now it's your turn! Introduce yourself, state your likes, dislikes hobbies and dreams. Or you can say anything about yourself what you wish."

Wanting to show the Bijuu that she really wanted to get to know it, that or she was brave enough to ask about it, Naruto took a step forward, then another and another till she passed the bars of the cage, not showing an ounce of hesitation or fear.

Kyuubi on the other hand did nothing but stare at the brat with a blank face masking his interest. For first meeting it was pretty unusual by his standards. First two Jinchuuriki greeted him as a prisoner that they had no wish to watch over, eyes void of any positive emotion, just empty eyes showing nothing but resignation and something along the lines of "Your power is too great, you're a mass of hatred that needs to stay put, so stay quiet inside me" on their lips. This one was kind of refreshing so to say, but by no means will he just let her near his heart. No human had the right.

The girl is brave, he'll give her that. Other imbeciles who were courageous enough to talk to him first before fleeing in fright or attacking for lust of power, weren't nice. All were full of hatred and greed. Funny how humanity referred to him as a mass of hatred and destruction followed by misery, when they were so much worse in the first place. They were the reason why he and the others turned out like this. It just happened that young, naïve nine tailed fox didn't know much about his sensing emotions ability and more than once was drawn to big sources of negative emotions, mostly hate, such as war.

Kyuubi didn't absorb that negativity, he was only defending himself by mirroring humans. It didn't prevent him developing his own hatred towards them though. He may have greater hatred than men, but he knew when to keep it at bay so his judgment wouldn't be clouded.

Coming back from his memory lane, the Fox turned his attention to the female human standing there, a few steps away from his claws, he could easily rip her to ribbons… too easily. The girl in question tapped her foot rapidly in impatience, making the water splash, causing small waves on the surface.

"You gonna answer me or not?" She finally asked the beast.

"**Why should I, human?" **He asked her back, showing fine two rows of sharp teeth that could tear her apart.

"I dunno. Because I asked you nicely? Well I wanna get to know ya better plus I introduced myself. I think it's fair exchange if you also tell me about yourself." Retorted Naruto. No way was she going to back down and come back without at least one or two facts about her tenant.

In return Kyuubi snickered. **"Is that so? I never asked about you, so it's fair that I won't be saying anything." **This could be actually prove to be fun to play with a human child.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in response not one bit liking that the chakra beast not only used her line, but used it to mock her.

"At least tell me your name! There's no way that you don't have one!"

"**Work to be worthy of such knowledge, brat."**

The whiskered girl huffed in annoyance and crossed her hands, turning away from the fox with a pout. Before she could think of any other retort, she felt a tug and vanished from the mindscape.

The Bijuu was about to return to napping when he heard a gurgling noise. Looking around he saw nothing out of place, except for the bowl that smelled of death. Shrugging it off as his a hallucination, he stretched before laying down on the floor of the cage.

As Kyuubi was about to close his eyes, the screeching noise of a reptile ripped the silence of the mindscape. Surveying the temporary living quarters yet again, Kyuubi grew annoyed when nothing that what was out of place. But was it imagination again or the bowl got bigger?

A dark blue and purple blob emerged from the china manifesting into a caterpillar, squeezed into mightiest beast's cage and grew more in size the as green goo covered it while it wriggled.

He shot up from his lying position and backed towards the back of the cage. Like hell he would touch such monstrosity! No offence to Saiken or Chomei when he was little, but they were cute compared to this thing in scale of disgust.

While he shrieked in disgust as the creature of bad ramen gave him a free hug, Naruto awoke in the hospital. Hashirama, Hiruzen and her personal doctor surrounding her bed, worry written all over their faces, she heard echoes of Kyuubi's screams of agony in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Morning…" Rasped out all three genin hopefuls gathered at the training ground in greeting, all looking like the undead risen from the graves.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Asked the raven haired boy in concern, the blonde looked more dead than alive out of three of them.

"Yeah, just… made sure to not to eat today… or tomorrow, or after tomorrow..." The girl managed to say before turning green in the face, cupping her mouth with both palms and running to the bushes. Soon puking sounds came out from that direction making the boys slightly sick too.

Two hours later, the sun was already in the sky, basking three twelve year olds in sunlight mockingly, as the young ninja in training were waiting here more than they should.

"Revenge?" Mumbled the pink haired boy, eyeing his blonde friend kissing the ground.

"Revenge." Agreed Sasuke, his eyebrow once in a while twitching.

"I know a perfect way to make him pay…" A muffled voice was heard from the girl who raised her hand in the air.

"Naruto, you should rest, we'll manage to pass somehow. After we're done here let's go to the hospital." Sasuke sternly stated as he helped Naruto sit up and lean against the wooden post in the training field.

"Sasuke, I have a plan already." Both boys raised their eyebrows in question and looked at each other before directing their gaze towards the weakly smirking girl.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in the clearing where the three genin-to-be still hadn't noticed him. Gone was the neon paint, but he still more or less looked like a walking disco ball underneath the **Henge**. Rising a hand in a greeting gesture he said, "Yo! I got lost on the road of life." _'And bath.'_ When three preteens shot him a murderous glare, the elite shinobi blinked in surprise. _'The kids look more like a bunch of hounds then kids.'_

"You're late, sensei." Hissed Sakura and Naruto.

"Maa, I did say that I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar."

After some more one-sided bickering between Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, the jounin explained the task, which was to take two bells to pass the exam. To do so they must come with the intent to kill him, which all three were very pleased to obligate, too pleased for Kakashi's liking.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat leaning away from the colorfully cursing Sasuke. Earlier they wordlessly decided to come at Kakashi one by one to scout for information on him, know who they were against, which spectacularly failed when all three of them were beaten into the ground. Sakura was caught in a strong genjutsu since weak ones didn't work on him, it took a while to figure it out and dispel it. Sasuke went into a taijutsu spar with Kakashi, touched the bell, but in return got assaulted from behind with **Sennen Goroshi**. Naruto lasted the longest, first getting thrown into the river then almost buried. Now they regrouped to plan their next move.

"The plan is simple. We immobilize him, and steal the bells." Naruto commanded, taking the charge of the team.

"And make him feel pain." Added Sasuke, the answer to why wasn't needed, his teammates already knew what was on his line of thoughts.

"I'll act as a distraction then." Sakura offered, he knew he wasn't strong enough to get a hold of Kakashi. He got confirming nods from his friends.

Rummaging through the pouch Naruto handed Sakura a vial with a needle, blue liquid inside.

"What is this? Poison? In the academy and poison's book there wasn't one whose description would fit this…" The Pink haired boy commented as he observed the vial.

"It isn't poison in the first place."

"Then how does this work then?" Sasuke inquired, shooting a disturbed glance at the liquid in Sakura's hand, while looking around if the jounin had found them. The question only made the whiskered girl smirk. Both boys shivered. Naruto had _that_ smirk, the same one she had when crushing the poor boy's family jewels.

"You really wanna know how that works?" Asked the cackling blonde in orange. Her male teammates only shook their heads in negative.

* * *

Kakashi, once again, stood in the clearing of the training grounds, with a book open. Some time ago the kids ran away and hid from him, probably to plan a counter attack. He smiled under the mask in satisfaction. The brats grouped and started working together no sooner after they kissed the grass and mud. Thought he had to admit, they hid well, too well for genin, but that was expected knowing that Naruto was with them. The girl could hide very well and go unnoticed in bright orange. Either Jiraya-sama taught her well, or she was a natural.

Turning his eye to the clock, Kakashi wondered when the genin hopefuls will make their move, there was only five minutes left. The silver haired tensed a little, getting ready for an ambush when he sensed three chakra presences moving towards him.

'_So they finally decided to attack me.'_

First it was the Uchiha who jumped out of the greenery, kunai already in hands, ready to be thrown. Then Naruto emerged, she didn't have a weapon made from steel, she was just running straight at him, but strangely more slowly, the one eyed scarecrow narrowed his eye at that. The girl was actually very fast, why reduce the speed?

Kakashi jumped up when his sensitive ears picked up kunai being thrown behind him. Successfully evading the sharp weapons, Sasuke charged at him with a dozen Naruto kage bunshins. In spilt second when non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder parried Sasuke's kunai, he got thrown down on the ground face first as clones of orange wearing girls pinned him.

The Hatake was about perform a **Kawarimi **before he heard a name of jutsu from Sasuke, Sakura Naruto that forced him to freeze in his place.

"**Sennen Goroshi: Ramen edition!"**

Quickly regaining his bearings, Kakashi switched with a log from distance as three soon to be teenagers shoved fingers in his substitute's bottom. Wincing at the log's demise as it was a human, the one eyed man gave away his location to the pink haired boy who threw a small vial at him.

Before Kakashi could dodge or parry it, he once again heard **Sennen Goroshi **being called outfrom behind. Deciding that he better get hit with the thing that Sakura has thrown his way then four pairs of fingers from vengeful kids and a blow to his manly pride, he jumped.

What occurred next Kakashi would describe as Shinigami himself pulling out his soul with a passionate kiss.

* * *

"So you injected a broth of horribly cooked ramen at your sensei… Same ramen that you ate yesterday Uzumaki-san. " Deadpanned the doctor as turned from now stable Kakashi to Naruto, then Hokage, ignoring the other members of the team 7 who were blue in the face.

"That's some potent poison Naruto-chan, it became even more lethal after staying in that vial for one day…" Hiruzen commented dryly. "No wonder why it affected Kakashi even more." He added after a pause.

"That's why the jutsu was called **Sennen Goroshi: Ramen Edition!** , it's because ramen can either be used to throw it like Sakura did, or inserted in the asshole as it should be. The real (second) version would be tested soon." Naruto explained, her excitement coming off in waves, making other occupants of the room pale even more so.

Puffing the pipe, old Sarutobi was deep in his thoughts.

'_Naruto already has one S-ranked jutsu in her arsenal – __**Oiroke Mirai no jutsu**__… And now this. She's twelve only. Minato, Kushina, your daughter will truly become a terrifying kunoichi that will make you proud. Probably.'_

"Since Kakashi is out of commission right now, I hereby announce team 7 as an official unit. Meet your sensei on the same training grounds as today, tomorrow. If he won't show up due his current condition, you can have some free time."

* * *

A/N: **So here's chapter 6! Yes it's much shorter than chapter 5 (which was so long because I felt the need to make it longer as an apology). Well I won't be taking more of your time making this author's note big so I just want to say that I really appreciate your follows, favorites, reviews and PMs. Never gonna get enough of them! So feel free to review or PM and tell me what you think or what you want to say, suggest, or simply follow and favorite.**

Till next time!

Rangrids

_P.S I was thinking about it lately, but should I change the date of updates from Monday to Friday or the day of the week doesn't matter at all? _

**2014/11/23**


End file.
